Minerva McGonagall: A Romance through her life
by Minerva M McGonagall
Summary: The life of Minerva McGonagall. Starting when she is younger and going through her life. ADMM major benefactor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

September 14, 1936

A little girl with bright red hair ran around in a yard. This little girl was 10 years old and happened to be Minerva McGonagall. She was a Muggle or so people thought. She could make things happen though, at her command or not. This made her, according to the wizarding world, a Muggle-Born. She didn't know this yet, but she knew she was special.

Minerva never told her family about the things that she could do. She knew it was against their religion. Her family was Jewish, but she hardly paid any attention to it. She tried but she found it so boring. She liked her special magic. She liked making things happen.

Minerva flopped down on the grass and concentrated on a small beetle. It floated into the air, and then turned into a flower. Minerva caught it in her hand and giggled. She took the flower and put it in her pocket.

"Minerva! Come in side, it's time for dinner."

Minerva stood up and ran into the house. She loved dinner; in fact she loved to eat. She wasn't chubby by any means, she actually very slim. She just loved food. The only thing she hated was the fact that she couldn't have pork. Jews don't eat pork. She loved the smell of it, wishing she could taste it. She never told this to anyone, for fear of being scolded. She washed her hands and then sat down at the table. Her family said a prayer and she recited it in a monotone voice. She picked at the food laid out before her. It was just vegetables tonight, no meat, or fish. When she was done she put her plate away and walked to her room. She was tired after the day's events, and just wanted to sleep. Her parents came to tuck her in and then she was fast asleep.

August 29, 1937

She reread the letter several times. She was so excited. She knew she was special and now she could prove it. She had showed her parents her 'gifts' and they seemed a little leery at first. They warmed up to it though and soon thought it was really great. When she got her letter they were proud.

The letter had said a teacher would arrive later that day. Minerva sat and stared out her window, waiting. She saw someone walk up her drive and she ran to the door. She opened it as soon as the first knock was made.

"Hello, I'm Professor Dumbledore, you must be Minerva."

"Yes, I am. Come in."

She stood back and let him in. He smiled his thanks.

"Tell me; are your parents' home?"

"Yes. I'll get them."

Minerva left the room and went to get her parents. They came out with her and then went into the kitchen to talk. Minerva lingered at the door, trying to hear what was being said. When the three adults came out she looked at them expectantly.

"Minerva, you will come with me, we will be purchasing your things and then we will be going to the school."

Minerva got her things and then gave her parents each a hug. She left with Dumbledore, asking him all sorts of questions. He answered each and every one. When they reached Diagon Alley, Minerva was shocked. She quickly recovered, and was running around everywhere. She got her wand, all of her books, and robes, and many other things. When they went in to the Leakey Cauldron, Minerva sat at a table with Dumbledore. They had dinner, Minerva wanting so badly to order pork, but not doing it. She stuck to fish, and some potatoes. She propped a book against the pitcher of water and started to read. The book in particular, was a Transfiguration book. She was absolutely fascinated by it. Dumbledore studied her expressions as she read. He could tell she was smart. When she was done eating she pushed her food away and buried her nose in the book. After a while, she put the book down on the table and rested her head on her hand as she read. She slowly moved her face closer to the book and then closed her eyes. She fell asleep, using the book as a pillow.

Dumbledore smiled at the small girl. He carefully took the book out from under her head and closed it. He placed it with the rest of her things and then proceeded to pick her up and carry her upstairs. He put a key in the first door to the right and gently pushed it open. There were two beds in the room, a small wardrobe, and a desk. Albus carefully placed Minerva in the small bed in the corner. He took of her shoes and then covered her up. He then walked over to the desk and set out to write a letter.

Headmaster Dippet,

I have succeeded in getting Miss McGonagall. She is under my watchful eye. She seems to be warming up to this quite well. I will inform you of more things later.

Albus

He summoned an owl and then attached the parchment to its leg. It flew off into the night. Albus stood up and walked over to the other bed. He sat down on it, and then took off his shoes. He lay down and stared at the ceiling. There was something about this girl. He closed his eyes and then dozed off.

In the Muggle World (Very Brief)

Adolf Hitler is the newly elected leader of Germany. He is ordering plots against the Jews. As you know, the McGonagall's are Jewish. They live in Berlin and are currently trying to abide by the new rules set out for them. They aren't worried about Minerva, knowing she is safe in England somewhere.

December 3, 1938

Minerva had settled well in her new home last year. She was very smart when she went to all of her classes, seeing as she read all of her books before hand. She was now well settled in her second year. She had briefly visited her family during the summer, but wanting to return to school so badly had convinced them to let her go back with Dumbledore. It was now close to Christmas, Hanukkah for her. She wrote her parents regularly, telling them what was going on. They were starting to send her Hanukkah gifts. She hated this though, because she seemed to be the only Jewish person in the entire school.

Minerva was sitting curled up in her bed, reading, yet another book. She stifled a yawn and then turned the page. There was a knock at the door and then it creaked open. She looked up from her book and smiled. It was her favorite teacher, Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Minerva, how are you tonight?"

"Fine, thank you. How about yourself?"

"Wonderful. I was just coming to see if you were planning on going home for the holidays."

"Well, seeing as I didn't go home last year, I probably won't this year. I know I should, but it's just, well. . ."

She trailed off and looked into her lap. She was afraid, she was afraid, that if she went home, she would never come back. Things were getting worse with the whole Jewish thing. Nothing has happened yet, but Minerva was deathly afraid something would. She was afraid for her family and for herself. She was afraid that if she went home, some German Gestapo would take her away. Dumbledore saw the fear in her eyes and moved to sit on the bed next to her. He politely took her hand and then turned her face to his.

"Minerva, everything will be alright. Your family will be alright, and so will you. If you want to go and see them, I will go with you. If you don't, that will be fine too."

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked into her 'guardian's' eyes. She so badly wanted to see her family. She missed them a lot this year. She looked at the hand that still held hers' and then without really thinking, she practically leapt into Albus' arms. He seemed surprised by this but them held the crying girl.

"I want to see them, I really do. B-but I'm so afraid."

"Hush Minerva."

He held her closer and gently stroked her hair. She had grown on him. He loved her like a daughter. When she was done crying, she still clung to him. He seemed like the only solid thing that she had at the moment.

"Professor, do you really mean what you said? About coming with me, when I go to visit my family."

"Yes, Minerva, I meant it. When the holidays begin, we can go and visit them."

"Thank you, Professor."

She finally let him go and gave him a small smile. She sat back and then put her book on the table. She undid her braids and then put the ribbons on the table too.

"Well, Minerva, goodnight. Sleep well."

"Goodnight sir, thank you."

She lay back on her pillows. Dumbledore started to walk away and then turned back to her. She had more tears running down her face. He walked to her and then covered her up. He kissed her cheek and then smiled. She smiled back at him and then closed her eyes. He brushed away some stray tears and then left the room. Minerva turned on her side and smiled before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

December 23, 1938

The holidays were here and Minerva was getting her final things ready. Dumbledore was going to meet her in the entrance hall at noon. She closed her traveling bag and then walked out of the dormitory. She walked out of the portrait hole. Her pace was brisk as she walked through the many corridors. She was at the Grand Staircase in a matter of minutes and when she saw Professor Dumbledore she glided down the stairs. She smiled at him as she approached and when he offered her his arm she took it.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes sir."

They walked out into the sunshine together. When they reached the gates Albus instructed Minerva to take a strong hold of him. She did and then they Apparated to a small valley. There was an old tire sitting on the ground and the two approached it.

"Take hold of this and on the count of three we are going to be in Germany. I've had these identification cards made for us. For now, you will be disguised as my daughter. You aren't registered as a Jew yet so we'll just pretend you aren't one. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I think so. What did we just do? I don't feel so well after that."

"That was called apparating. It's how we get around usually. Here, take this."

He handed her a small candy, a lemon drop. She sucked on it and started to feel better. She grabbed the old tire and waited for the count. Albus took hold of it and grabbed around Minerva's waist.

"One. . .Two. . .Three!"

Minerva closed her eyes as they started to spin. She felt Albus' arm around her and she reached down with her free hand. She was afraid of what was happening and he took notice. His grip tightened around her. Suddenly the spinning stopped and they were on solid ground again. Minerva stumbled and fell down. Albus grabbed her and gently picked her up.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly, letting Albus' arms hold her steady.

"Where are we?"

"Right outside of Berlin."

She looked around, and noticed that they were really outside of Berlin. When Minerva felt better, they headed toward the city. Minerva held tightly to Albus' hand when they had to show their identification cards. She was afraid of the leering men before her and she only felt safe when she could feel Albus. They made their way to Minerva's home, passing people with yellow stars sown to their clothes. Minerva stared at Albus' eyes. He squeezed her hand lightly and led her on. They were outside of the door to her home and they knocked. There was a bustling behind it and then it opened. Minerva's mother was standing before her. Minerva cried out in delight. She ran into her mother's arms. Albus hurried them inside, not wanting to take risks.

"Minerva, my darling baby. What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you for the holidays. I really miss you."

"Oh my baby. I miss you too."

They held each other and caught up with everything. It was afternoon tea time so Minerva led Albus to her sitting room. They had tea and talked. Then it was time for gifts. Minerva gave hers to her mother and father and they gave her one too. Albus sat and watched. He didn't have any presents for them and he wasn't expecting any. He was surprised when Minerva handed him a wrapped package. He looked at her and then opened it. It was a pair of socks with some lemon drops on them.

"I remember you once told me that you always liked socks. I knitted these for you, or at least I tried, I had a little magical help."

He smiled at her and gave her a quick hug.

That night Albus stayed on the couch and Minerva slept in her old bedroom. The next morning they had a light breakfast, and prepared to leave. Minerva said her goodbyes to her parents and then stood next to Albus. She took his arm and held tight. They turned on the spot and vanished. They appeared again on the hilltop outside of Berlin and found the tire. Again the spinning sensation filled Minerva. They appeared again in the small valley. Minerva felt alright after this one and then knew what was coming. She grabbed hold of Albus again and they turned. They were outside of Hogwarts' gates. Minerva let out a sigh. It was good to be back.

"I hated that Professor. I was so afraid."

He looked down at her and gave her a little smile. They walked through the gates and up to the school. When they reached the entrance hall, Minerva departed quickly and practically ran to the Gryffindor Tower. She shouted the password and then ran to the dormitory. She dropped her bag and then flew down onto the bed. She let out tears of anger, frustration and fear. She didn't know why she was crying but she just did. There was a creak from somewhere but Minerva ignored it. Then some pressure was put on her bed and she looked around. Dumbledore was sitting next to her. He placed his hand on her back and began to rub it. Minerva put her face into her pillow again. She let the tears fall again. Albus rubbed her back, trying to sooth her. Her sobs stopped and her breathing steadied. Her face was turned away from Albus, but he was pretty sure she had fallen asleep. It was only midmorning but he knew, somehow, that this was the right thing to let her do. He watched her sleep for a while and then he placed a light kiss on her cheek and walked out.

In the Muggle World

The war is getting worse. Jewish people everywhere are being killed. For no apparent reason. Minerva's parents had gone into hiding in 1940. She continued her schooling, but visited them regularly. They refused any magical help, but Minerva still insisted.

July 3, 1942

Minerva was visiting her parents in their hiding place. She had missed them so much and she had wanted to visit. Dumbledore wanted to go with her but she didn't let him. She knew he was just trying to be nice. They were having a wonderful dinner that Minerva had brought. She knew her parents hadn't had any decent food for a long time.

"My little baby, look at you, taking care of us. We should be doing that for you."

"It's nothing mother. I don't mind."

Minerva ate her food in silence. Every once in a while she would tense up when a siren went off but would relax as it passed. She knew she shouldn't be too worried but she still was. When they were done eating, Minerva vanished everything. She had gotten special permission from Dumbledore to do magic.

"Minnie, come sit down. We need to talk, we haven't done so in so long."

Minerva walked over to her parents and sat between them. They each placed an arm around her.

"Little girl, you will be sixteen soon, but you are still so young. But you are so beautiful. You know we love you right?"

"Yes, papa, I do. And I love you too. And I am not a little girl. I am a young woman."

"Maybe so, but you are still our little baby."

Minerva giggled and kissed her papa's cheek. Suddenly sirens went off and they stopped outside of the building they were in. Minerva flicked her wand and the lights went out. She pushed her parents into a corner and she stood beside them. Boots pounded on the steps. There were German voices shouting from below.

"Minerva, leave, NOW!"

"No, mama. Never."

"Minerva go!"

Minerva shook her head. There was a loud crack and Minerva stifled a scream. Albus Dumbledore was standing before them.

"Please, Professor Dumbledore, take her away. Now!"

"No, mama, papa, I can't leave you. Please, come with us."

"No Minerva, this is a war for us. Not for the magical people in the world. We will be fine, just go."

"Mama, Papa, please."

Minerva ran to them and held them. Dumbledore took a hold of her arms and pulled her back. The shouts were getting louder from downstairs. A crash came from the hidden door and Minerva caught a glimpse of the Nazis running towards her parents before she disappeared.

"NOOOOOO!!"

Minerva dropped down to her knees, tears coating her face. Dumbledore knelt down beside her and took her in his arms. She tried to push him away. He held her tighter until she stopped.

"Why didn't you help them?"

"I'm sorry Minerva, it had to be this way. They asked me beforehand, that if anything were to happen, I should take you away."

"Why did you? Why didn't you refuse? You could have saved them."

"No Minerva, I couldn't have."

She finally looked around, anywhere to look away from him. She saw that they were sitting in a field of flowers outside of Berlin. She looked for any piece of rubbish and found an old tin can sitting in the grass. She stood up and walked over to it.

"Let's go."

Albus stood up and walked over to her. He reached for the tin can and Minerva took it. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him. She didn't want to fight with him. She felt the tug behind her navel and then everything started to spin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

October 4, 1943

It was Minerva's seventeenth birthday. But she wasn't happy. She was depressed. She had received a letter this morning. Her parents were dead. They had been killed in the concentration camp by gassing. She was sitting in professor Dumbledore's office, crying her eyes out. He held her as she cried. She had no intention of stopping anytime soon. She hated herself for not trying to save them. She clung to Dumbledore's robes, he was once more the only solid thing she had. She had no friends to comfort her at this time.

"I h-hate this. I k-knew I should h-have done s-something."

"Minerva, you know full well that your parents would have never allowed it. It is not your fault."

"B-but it is. I could have j-just d-done it. I c-could have g-gotten them out of there. They w-would still be h-here."

"No, Minerva, no matter how hard you tried. There were wizards fighting with the Nazis, and they would have stopped it."

She looked at him with horror. She was old enough now, to know many things, but she was still easily frightened. She buried her face in his robes and cried some more. Albus held her close, rubbing her back and every so often, planting a kiss on her head. She had grown custom to his light pecks, like a father, but lately it affected her differently. It also affected Albus. He never wanted to admit it, but he loved this girl. He knew it was impossible now, but maybe someday, if she felt the same. Minerva held tighter to him at every kiss. She never wanted to let go. She loved him so much.

"Minerva, there is one thing."

She looked at him, tears still streaming.

"We have recovered their bodies. If you want a funeral."

She nodded and then buried her face into him again. She shook more as she sobbed.

About a half an hour later, she was out of tears. She just sat and stared into the fire. She hadn't eaten anything that day. She was too depressed. When Albus brought her a tray of food, she politely refused. He insisted on it though. So she ate in silence. When she was done she walked over to a soft armchair and curled up in it. She knew Dumbledore wouldn't care. She lay her head on the armrest and closed her eyes. She didn't know how long she had been there but she woke slowly when she felt arms wrap around her. They lifted her and then set her on a soft surface with a fluffy pillow. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the familiar figure of Dumbledore over her. She reached up and touched his cheek. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. He then placed her fingers to her own lips. She smiled at him and then closed her eyes, but before she did she saw him mouth the words, 'I love you.' She curled up and then fell asleep.

October 5, 1943

She awoke in a rather large bed, moonlight flitting in on her. She stretched and yawned. She slowly sat up and looked around. Then she remembered where she was. Reality sank back in and tears sprang to her eyes. Warm arms wrapped around her and she lay her head back against Albus. She cried only for a short while and then turned to face him. He looked into her eyes and placed a warm hand against her cheek. She reached up and touched his hand, but instead of moving it, she held it there. She closed her eyes and leaned against the soft touch. She opened her eyes again and looked into the piercing blue eyes.

"Professor, I love you."

"Minerva, I love you too."

She looked at him and wanted to be sure. He smiled at her and held her close. He then tilted her face upwards. He leaned his face to hers and then placed his lips on hers. She draped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was the best feeling she had ever had. Albus ran his fingers through her hair. She let out a sigh as he did this, because it felt so good. They broke apart and Minerva leaned into him.

"I love you, so much, you'll never know."

"Minerva, I know how much you love me, because I love you just as much."

"But, what about the teacher student thing? Won't it just ruin this?"

"Nothing can destroy love but love. We can be together."

Minerva touched his cheek. She knew he would make it work.

"You have the rest of the year left. Then we can be together."

Minerva kissed him again, softly.

Muggle World

A small funeral was held for Minerva's parents. It wasn't spectacular and Minerva wasn't in the mood for anything to big. The whole time she held on to Albus for support. She didn't want to look at her parents bodies, but she did anyways. When she saw them, she clung to them until Albus pulled her away. She stood before her parents and let the tears keep falling until they were completely covered with the dirt. She placed a single rose on each of their graves and then walked away.

A/N: Sorry it's short. Chapter 4 up really soon! Thank for sticking with it and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Chapter4

June 1, 1944

Minerva sat in Dumbledore's office, waiting for him to get back. He had promised to talk with her. She was happy tonight; she had finally mastered her animagus form, a cat. There was click of a door and Minerva turned around. She smiled as Dumbledore walked in.

"Hello, Minerva. How are you today?"

"Wonderful, I'm finally an animagus!"

She then turned into a gray tabby cat. She turned back instantly and ran to give Albus a hug. He hugged her back, but seemed to restrain himself.

"Minerva, there is something I need to talk to you about."

She looked at him, unsure of what to make of those words.

"W-what is it?"

"It's the war, not the muggle war, but the war against Grindelwald. I have to fight in it."

"I'll fight too. You can't stop me."

"No Minerva, you must finish school. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you. I love you Minnie. You are so precious to me."

"Albus, please, I can't lose you. I love you. Don't do this."

"I must. It's the way it's supposed to be. I'll come back, I promise."

"Do you really promise, or are you just saying that?"

"I promise, I will not fight alone."

Minerva kissed his cheek. She knew what he said was true.

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon, as soon as the Aurors are ready."

"Will you come and see me before you leave?"

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee."

Minerva laid her head against his chest, silent tears welling up in her eyes. He stroked her hair and she looked into his eyes, the tears falling now. He took his thumb and wiped them away.

"Minerva, don't cry. Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, Albus. I-I just, it's just, oh I don't know, I'm just so scared. For you."

He held her tighter and gently stroked her hair again. He led her over to the chair and sat down, letting her sit on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall as she shook with small sobs. Albus held her tight, fighting back the urge to kiss her. She turned to face him, stroking his cheek. She moved her face closer to his, letting his warm breath caress her face. She put her lips on his, kissing him passionately. He put his hands on her face and held it. He started to run his fingers through her hair, and moved his lips along her jaw line. She tilted her head back and Albus moved down her neck. He pressed his lips firmly on her skin. She let out a indistinguishable moan, mingled with a sigh. Albus kept moving down and then nibbled gently at the skin on her collarbone. Minerva opened her eyes and fumbled with finding Albus' buttons. He had already found hers and was slowly working them open. She found them and then started to undo them. The top of her body was bared, until her breasts. Albus was still kissing her shoulders. She stopped what she was doing and looked at Albus.

"Albus, as much as I want this, I can't. It doesn't seem right. Not now."

"You're right. I'm sorry Minerva. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me."

"Of course. I will always forgive you, my love."

She kissed him on the cheek and then rested against him again. She yawned, closing her eyes and burying her face into the soft beard. She remembered playing with this beard when she was younger. She let out a little giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just thinking about when I was younger and playing with your beard."

Albus laughed at her and ran his fingers through her hair. She yawned again. Albus' arms wrapped around her and lifted her up. He took her to his bed and laid her down in it. She curled up and pressed her head into the soft pillow. Albus lay next to her in the bed. He placed a hand on her arm and slowly rubbed it up and down.

"Goodnight my darling."

Minerva mumbled something, but Albus didn't quite catch it. She was asleep shortly after. Albus lay back on his pillows and stared at the ceiling. He thought about how he had to leave tomorrow. The term was almost over and Minerva would be going to her last classes. Possibly her last class with him. He closed his eyes and turned on his side. He was asleep shortly after.

June 2, 1944

Minerva woke the next morning beside Albus. It was early, still slightly dark out. She reached for Albus' hand and took it. He turned to face her, having been awake for a while.

"Good morning."

"Morning. I should probably go and get ready for my classes."

"Yes, I suppose."

Minerva slid out of bed and walked to the door. She stopped and turned back to Albus. She ran to his bed and held him. He took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Don't go Albus."

"I must. Today, I am leaving. I will see you in class and then we can talk after. I love you my Minnie."

"I love you Albus."

She kissed him and then got out of the bed again. She left the room, closing the door with a slight snap. Albus sat up and changed into some clean robes. He grabbed his things for class and then went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he got there, Minerva was just sitting down. She wasn't talking to anyone, and was just picking at her food.

Albus helped himself to some food but didn't eat a whole lot. He didn't talk to anyone unless they talked to him. When he was done, he sat up and walked to his classroom. Most of the class was in there already. Minerva sat at the front, flicking her wand, turning a quill into a bird and back again. Albus walked up to the front of the room and called for attention.

"As you all know, exams are coming soon, today, I would like you all to review. Also, most of you know, that the war with Grindelwald is raging. I will be leaving today, and hopefully be back soon. You will have a substitute and I hope you will all be kind. Now get to work, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

Minerva looked at him, tears at the edge of her eyes. She blinked and pulled her book and notes out. She first read through them and then started to practice. Albus watched her, following her graceful movements. When he felt he had let them review enough he stood up for silence.

"Class dismissed. Except Miss McGonagall. Please come with me."

Minerva followed him to the back room. He closed the door behind him. Minerva turned to face him, tears slowly falling down her face. He strode over to her and placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled out the hairpins that held her hair up and let it fall down around her shoulders. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please, don't leave."

"I have to."

"Come back then."

"I will, I promise."

Minerva laid her head on his shoulder as he gently held her. The bell rang overhead, telling them that there were five minutes until the next class.

"Goodbye my love."

Minerva let the tears fall again. Heavier and faster. Albus placed one lasting kiss on her lips and walked out of the room. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor at her feet. She bent down to pick it up.

Please excuse Minerva McGonagall from the rest of today's classes. She is not feeling well and needs her rest.

Professor Albus Dumbledore

She let out a little sob. She held the paper close to her heart and then gathered her things. She wiped away the tears and walked out of the room. She just saw the last swish of purple robes leave the room and some auburn hair flying out from behind his head. She blew him a silent kiss and walked to the desk. There was a note for the substitute and something hard underneath the paper. She moved it and found a ring laying on the desk. Writing from the inside glinted in the light.

_Dearest Minerva, I will always love you. Albus_

She slipped the ring on her finger and then left the room. She walked to the Arithmancy room and handed the teacher the note. She felt Minerva's forehead and then sent her from the room. Minerva walked, not to the Gryffindor Common Room, but to Albus' rooms. She knew the password, so she went there so she wouldn't be disturbed.

"Minnie. And I'd appreciate if you wouldn't allow anyone in."

She stepped through the picture and walked to the couch. She plopped down on it and flicked her wand to start a fire. She found things to make hot chocolate and then she sat down to drink it. She sipped the contents slowly. Tasting the rich chocolate taste brought tears to her eyes. This was Albus' favorite drink.

"To you, my darling."

Suddenly, she had a better idea. Hot cocoa wasn't going to help her. She went to the familiar cabinet in the far corner of the room and pulled it open. Inside were plenty of bottles of liquor, unopened. She pulled a bottle of firewhisky out and then closed the cabinet. She twisted the lid off and took a little sip. It burned, but she kind of liked the taste of it. Soon, she had three-quarters of the bottle gone and was still drinking. She was a bit uncomfortable in her clothes so she decided to change into one of Albus' nightshirts. She started to pull off her clothes while holding the alcohol. She giggled at the silliness of herself and then went to set the bottle down. She pulled a nightshirt from Albus' wardrobe and then continued to take off her clothes. She got down to her underthings, and she contemplated on what to do. She grabbed the bottle and took a big swallow. She looked at herself in the mirror. She swayed slightly under the affects of the alcohol. She took of her underwear and then her bra and stood naked in front of Albus' mirror. She wondered what he saw in her, but then she realized that he had never seen her naked before. She walked back over to the bed and pulled the nightshirt over her head. It was too big and fell around her. She took another swallow of whisky and then got the urge to dance. She wasn't going to waste her time in here wallowing. She giggled and screamed. Suddenly, everything started to spin. Minerva walked over to the bed and then blackness engulfed her.

Albus followed the group of Aurors to the building. It was a familiar one, having visited it many times as a child. A shiver ran down his spine. The group fanned out around the place. There was only one light, coming from an upstairs window. The door was quietly breached and they entered. Albus led the group now, knowing every corner of this house. A set of stairs lay before them and Albus quickly kissed the ring on his finger. It had tightened just about 10 hours ago. He knew Minerva had found the partner. He walked up the steps and down the hall to the only lit room. He heard quiet chatter and knew it was Grindelwald right away. The Aurors came up behind him as he prepared to open the door. Slamming it open he pointed his wand to the figure before him. Grindelwald was sitting at a table, a piece of parchment before him.

"Ah, hello Albus."

"Grindelwald."

His wand pointed at the man.

"Get your wand, we will finish this now."

"Ha, you think I want to duel you. Fine, be prepared to die."

"Dear friend, I am not going to die, I have made a promise, and I will not."

Grindelwald stood up and grabbed his wand. He pointed it at Albus. He smiled wickedly at Albus. Albus merely stared at him, peer loathing etched across his face. Then a flicker of pity made its' way across his face. Grindelwald's smile dropped and his grip loosened. This was the time to act and Albus took it.

"Expelliarmus."

The mans' wand flew from his hand and Albus caught it.

"I'm sorry my friend. Goodbye."

Albus turned around and was about to let the Aurors take over. He then turned around and gave Grindelwald's wand back.

"We will fight, now."

They dueled, curse after curse flew across the room. Albus was hit several times, but by nothing severe. Grindelwald finally collapsed to the ground. He was laughing maniacally.

"Looks like you've won old man."

"So it does, I wish you would have reconsidered, but I see now that you were nothing but a stinking pile of crap. I have found something special that you had once. I'm sorry you didn't find it again. Goodbye. . . . . . . . Diffindo."

A gash ran across the man's chest and he fell into a crumpled heap. Albus took his wand and broke it. He turned to the door and alerted the aurors. They entered the room and Albus left. He walked in a daze down the hall. He had just killed a once upon a time friend. But that wasn't even on his mind. He was thinking about Minerva. He had kept the promise to her. He was coming back. He left the house and then walked down the road. The aurors were taking care of everything and they would contact him if they needed anything. When he had left the magical wards he apparated to Hogsmeade. He sent a patronus to the Headmaster. He walked through the gates and up to the castle. He entered through the front doors. It was dark inside, it was midnight. He walked to his rooms.

"Minnie."

"Sorry sir, but I can't let you in. Miss McGonagall told me, and seeing you left her with your password she has the right to say it."

Albus chuckled.

"Leave it to Minerva. Well then, I will just have to cut you open to reach my rooms."

"Er no sir, I will let you in."

The portrait moved aside and Albus stepped in. He looked around the room and didn't see anything out of place. He walked to his bedroom. What he found surprised him. Minerva lay, presumably passed out in his bed. She held a bottle of Firewhisky in her hand, half empty. Her hair was down, laying across the pillows. She had barely managed to get her nightgown on, which was actually his. It was hardly on her at all. Her robes lay on the floor, along with her undergarments. Albus took the bottle and set it on the table. He rearranged her on the bed and then covered her up. She mumbled something and then curled into the blankets. He took her hand and found the ring. It was on her left hand, the ring finger. He kissed her hand and then gently placed it on the bed. She stirred and her eyes slowly opened. She stared up at Albus, thinking she was dreaming.

"A-Albus?"

"Yes, darling, it's me. I told you I'd come back."

Minerva sat up and touched his face. She let out a cry of relief and flung herself into his arms. She cried tears of joy.

"You're really back. I thought I'd have to wait a long time."

"Not at all, but please, Minerva, tell me why you drank?"

"I don't know, something just came over me and I felt as if I needed to. I didn't want to go back to my own bed, so I just passed out in yours. I felt safer here. Don't ask me why. I just did. I became drunk, I had no idea what was going on so I just let myself do whatever. I ended up in your bed."

Albus looked at her, unsure of what to make of her answer. Minerva stared down sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I never should have, but, but I thought. . .you would never come back. It was stupid."

"Minerva, I understand, but promise me, you'll never, ever do it again. If you ever drank too much, I don't know what I'd do. I could lose you. Promise me."

"I promise Albus, and I am really sorry. Really I am."

He held her face in his hands and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Albus ran his hand down her back and laid her back on the bed. He lay above her, kissing her fiercely. She took a deep breath as he moved down her neck.

"Albus?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I love you. Really, truly love you. I don't want to love anyone else. It's you. You are my all. My everything."

"I love you too Minerva. I feel the same, and if I ever lost you, I would be lost myself."

"Oh, Albus!"

She kissed him again. He lay down next to her and took her hands in his. He held her tight. She yawned and curled against Albus. He stroked her hair and urged her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

June 6, 1944

Minerva lay awake in her four poster bed in her dormitory. It was the last day of school, forever. She didn't want it to be over. Even though she would be staying with Albus. Things would be different, she had no home to go to now. She could call Albus' home hers but it didn't seem right.

She rolled over on her side and decided it was time to get up. She pulled the curtains aside and slipped out of bed. Graduation day was here and Minerva had no idea of what to wear. She just decided on an easy outfit, covered by her school robes. She put her hair in a plait down her back and then went down to breakfast.

The Great Hall was full of the students as Minerva walked in. She spotted her friends at the Gryffindor table and then made her way over. She was stopped when someone grabbed her arm.

"Miss McGonagall, I'd like a word."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, what is it?"

"Not here. In my office perhaps."

They walked out of the Hall and up to his office. They entered and Albus took Minerva's hands.

"You look stunning."

"Thank you. What was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to give you one last, secret kiss, before you can officially be safe to kiss me in public."

He kissed her, passionately. She held his hands and kissed him back. She pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making our last secret kiss, the best."

He smiled and kissed her again.

"How about this one?"

"No, the other one was better."

He kissed her neck and found her favorite spot. She let out a moan. She surprised herself, because she had never gave out a distinguishable moan when Albus had kissed her before.

"I think, that one was the best one."

"Yes, you're right. It was."

She smiled at him.

"Minerva, there is something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

He got down on his knee and took her hands. She let out a gasp.

"Minerva Marie McGonagall, I love you. You are my all, my everything. You are the one person, the only person I can imagine being with. When I see your face, you make me so happy. Your eyes are so unique, and when I stare into them, I lose myself. You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Albus Dumbledore, I would be honored. I love you so much. And I can't be without you. Yes, yes I will."

He smiled at her and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it and then slipped the tiny emerald and diamond ring on her finger.

"This ring was my mother's. It would do her proud to see a beautiful woman wearing it."

"Y-you think I'm. . . beautiful."

"Of course, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Albus, I'm touched."

He stood up and took her face in his hands. He placed his lips on hers and she parted hers ever so slightly. He probed her mouth, gently. She wrapped her tongue around his and moved her mouth against his. He untied the ribbon from her plait and ran his fingers through it so it came undone. He moved to her neck again and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know, I just did that plait this morning."

"But your hair is so beautiful when you leave it down."

"Hmm, thank you."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No, but it's what I mean. Thank you for everything. For saving me, for loving me, for just being there. Thank you."

He held her, resting his hands in the small of her back. She rested her head on his shoulder. A bell rang overhead and Minerva looked up.

"I should probably go and get ready for Graduation."

"Yes, you should. I'll be waiting in the Great Hall after the ceremony. We can go to the dance for a little while."

"All right."

She redid her plait and gave Albus one last kiss on the cheek. She walked to the Entrance Hall. All of her classmates were standing there. They were waiting to be escorted down to the lake. The doors opened and they formed two lines. Minerva was at the front with the Head Boy. She was the valedictorian and she had a speech prepared. They walked down to the platform by the lake.

People talked to the class and the audience before individual students got up to talk. Minerva was the last to speak. She looked at her classmates and her teachers. Her eyes lingered on Albus, and he smiled at her. She felt the ring on her finger and plunged forward. When she finished her speech she went to sit down. Names were rattled off to receive diplomas. Minerva's row stood up and made their way to the podium. She got her diploma and smiled at Albus.

The ceremony ended and groups of people gathered together to talk. Minerva walked over to Albus and he shook her hand.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Shall we go inside?"

He nodded and held out his arm. She took it and they walked to the castle. Music could be heard coming from inside. It was near lunch now so the two sat at one the small tables that now occupied the hall and started to eat. Several other people were already there. Minerva couldn't help the temptation so she took a piece of pork.

"Minnie, aren't you Jewish?"

"Yes, but I have been thinking, I want to make a conversion to Protestantism. I never really followed my religion, I never once volunteered to recite prayers or take place in religious activities."

He nodded.

"Understandable. Now, I do see a particularly good looking piece of roast that has my name all over it."

And sure enough, there as a piece of roast Albus had conjured to have his name on it. Minerva fell into a fit of giggles.

"Albus, come on. Can we just eat without you making a big deal?"

He chuckled and took the meat. Minerva took the pork and cut into it. She took a small bite and let out a small moan.

"This is so good."

She ate the rest of the pork and talked with Albus. When they were finished eating Albus stood and held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They made there way out on the dance floor. Albus placed his hand on her hip and took her hand. She placed her free hand on his shoulder. They twirled around the room, chatting and laughing. The hall soon began to fill with several people and it was soon getting crowded. Albus led Minerva to a table and they munched on some biscuits. Minerva sipped at a gillywater and pointed out all of her friends. Albus listened intently, letting his eyes wander across her figure. She was tall, but not lanky, she was curvy in the right areas. Her face was perfect. He wondered what her legs looked like. He played his feet across the short distance and ran them along her calf.

"Professor!"

"Please dear, I am not your professor anymore, call me Albus."

"Alright then, Albus, please, what are you doing?"

"Enjoying the rest of our secret, while it's a secret."

She smiled at him. He continued to stroke her leg with his foot, smiling at the content sighs Minerva let out.

The graduation dance was dwindling to an end. Minerva was saying her final goodbyes to her few friends. Albus politely stood at the doors waiting. When she was finished, she walked over to him. He held out his arm for her. She took it a slight smile on her face. He led her up to his rooms.

"When are we leaving Albus?"

"Soon, we'll be apparating to the valley and then take a portkey to Paris and then we will Floo to my villa."

"Good, I'm dreadfully tired."

They arrived at Albus' rooms. Her things were sitting in the center of the room. Albus led her over to the sofa and she flopped down on it, removing her shoes. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. It was eleven o'clock and Minerva just wanted to sleep. She relaxed her limbs and let herself change into her cat form. Albus chuckled and Minerva curled into his lap. He scratched her behind the ear and she let out a content purr.

"You are too playful Minerva."

She changed back into her human form again and looked up at him. She let out a yawn and curled up again. He laughed at her and placed his hand on her arm.

"Are you that tired Minerva?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Albus. It's been a long day. But, I'll be fine, we can leave."

"No, I think we can leave tomorrow."

Minerva let out a sigh of relief. He chuckled.

"Thank you Albus. I really appreciate it. I don't think I would have been able to apparate without splinching."

"It's quite alright; we can rest up and leave first thing tomorrow morning. By the way, you make a beautiful tabby cat. I may just call you Tabby."

"Whatever you wish. And thank you."

She turned back into her cat form and curled into a tighter ball on Albus' lap. She was purring with content and was on the verge of falling asleep when there was a knock at the door. She leapt off Albus' lap and onto the other side of the couch. She turned back into herself and Albus went to answer the door. Minerva closed her eyes and let herself doze off.

Albus opened the door and found Armando Dippet standing there.

"Hello Armando. What can I do for you?"

"Just checking in. Are you and Miss McGonagall ready to leave?"

"Actually Armando, we aren't. Miss McGonagall is very tired. I am allowing the night to rest and then we will leave tomorrow morning. I hope that is alright with you?"

"Absolutely Albus. Where is she?"

"She's on the sofa. Asleep."

Armando looked past Albus and saw that Minerva indeed was asleep.

"Well, I won't keep you from your sleep. We'll see you in nine weeks."

"Yes, see you."

Albus closed the door and walked back over to the sofa. Minerva was sprawled across it and was fast asleep. Albus conjured a blanket and then transfigured the couch into a bed. Minerva let out a sigh and buried her face into the pillow.

Albus walked to his own bedroom and clambered into bed after he changed into his night robe. He let out a yawn and closed his eyes.

June 7, 1944

"Albus, come on. We don't have all day."

"I'm coming Minerva. Just settle down a bit."

Minerva placed the final pin in her hair and then walked out of the bathroom. Albus was just walking out of his bedroom. Minerva rolled her eyes and went to check that she had everything. She finally let her self break down and have some breakfast. Albus was reading the Daily Prophet and nibbled on a cream cheese and strawberry filled pastry. Minerva poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and sipped at it, deciding what she wanted to eat. She decided on a bowl of porridge topped with strawberries.

"Anything interesting today?"

"No, not a thing."

"Hmm."

She finished her porridge and washed it down with the rest of her juice. Albus licked the tips of his finger and folded the paper.

"Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yes, and you?"

"MmHmm."

She stood up from the table and waved her wand. The dishes disappeared. Albus stood up and shrank her trunk and travel bag. She clutched her handbag and pocketed her other things. Albus stood and waited.

"Well, are we going to leave?"

Albus smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Aren't we an impatient Tabby?"

Minerva giggled and pulled away.

"I just want to get out of this place for a while."

He took her hand and led her to the door. He opened it for her and she stepped out. Albus locked up his rooms and held out his arm for Minerva. They walked to the front doors and stepped into the cool morning air. Minerva breathed a sigh of relief. They walked to the gate.

"Ready to Apparate to the valley."

Minerva nodded and thought of the valley where she had first experienced apparation. She turned and felt the air compress against her. She closed her eyes tight and when she felt solid ground again she opened them. Albus was right behind her and he walked past her to a rusty soup ladle. She followed him and felt the familiar arm wrap around her waist. She grabbed the ladle and waited for the count. A tug behind her navel told her they were on the move. They landed again in the middle of a grove of trees. Loud noises told Minerva they weren't in a forest but a park in the middle of a city.

Albus took her elbow and led her to a break in the trees.

"Welcome to Paris."

Minerva looked around, wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"It's wonderful Albus."

She looked at him, a smile on her face. He smiled back at her and took her hand. She clasped his with great ease, she was happy they didn't have to hide so much anymore.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, we will just go the French Embassy of Magic to Floo to my place."

He led her across the road and they walked down several blocks. Albus led her down a narrow road and came across a dingy doorway. Albus knocked and it opened. Minerva stepped inside, quickly followed by Albus. He closed the door with a snap, and it was immediately followed by several candles lighting on the wall. They were in a dark hallway, with a set of stairs at the end of it. Albus led Minerva to the stairs and then he started to feel the wall.

"Albus, where are we?"

"It's the entrance to the French Embassy of Magic. Just a moment, I'm trying the find the way to change the staircase."

Minerva stood and looked around.

"Ah Ha! Here it is, stand back dear."

Minerva stood back from where she stood and then Albus pushed something on the wall. Instantly the stairs turned into a set of marble stairs. Minerva gasped. There were lights coming from the bottom and Minerva strained to look down them. She felt Albus place his arms around her waist and lead her forward. They walked down the steps and came into a large, cavernous receiving hall. Witches and Wizards bustled around, speaking in French terms. Albus led Minerva to a desk at a side wall.

"Albus, how good to see you! And who is zis enchanting lady?"

"Hello, Charles, this is Minerva. She was a student of mine and she is coming to visit me for a little while. I'd like to use the Floo to get to my villa. A private line if possible."

"Mademoiselle, pleased to meet you. And of course, Albus, a line will be set up immediately. If you'll just have a seat."

"Thank you Charles. Come Minerva."

Minerva followed Albus to a set of cushioned chairs and they sat down. Minerva flipped through a copy of Transfiguration Today, but discovered it was from a year ago. She set it back on the table and looked around. The room was much like the atrium at the Ministry of Magic. It was all marble, desks were laid out in a symmetrical pattern, but there were no fireplaces to Floo.

"Albus, how are we going to Floo? I don't see any fireplaces here."

"They are in another room, for certain privacy reasons. The Embassy is very large, not quite as large as the Ministry, but large. It has similar rooms and offices like the Ministry."

"I see, do you visit often?"

"Not usually, just in the summers to get to my home."

"Oh."

"Monsieur, Mademoiselle, if you will follow me please."

Albus stood and held out his hand to Minerva. She took it and then they followed the man down a long hallway and into a large room. Fireplaces lined the halls. Instead of stopping in front one, like Minerva had expected, they went through a small door. This room was fairly smaller and only had one fireplace.

"Your fireplace; feel free to leave at anytime."

"Thank you."

The man left them alone and Albus turned to the fireplace.

"Ready to go darling?"

"Yes, ready to go."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Albus took a pinch of powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Just repeat my words and you should be fine. 'Dumbledore Villa!'"

Albus spun out of sight. Minerva took another pinch of powder and threw it into the fire. She stepped in and yelled 'Dumbledore Villa.' She spun out of sight and then in a rush of green came out in a large sitting room. Albus stood waiting for her. She looked around and then walked into Albus' arms.

"Thank you for letting me come here Albus. I really appreciate it."

"It was nothing my dear. I'm sure you would have come anyway."

"Only if I were invited."

She looked into his blue eyes. They were giving off a certain twinkle. She smiled and twirled a piece of his beard in her fingers. He leaned down closer to her face and then grabbed her hand. He held it to his chest and then kissed her. He pressed against her and held her tight. She pulled her head away and rested it on his shoulder.

"Would you like to dance?"

"There is no music Albus."

"Not to worry."

He waved his hand and slow, classical music began. He held her close again and swayed with her. She closed her eyes and smiled. This was a perfect way to begin her summer. Albus kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek on it.

The song came to an end and Albus dipped Minerva back to the floor. She laughed and gave him another kiss.

"Do I get the grand tour?"

"If you want to. And I should let you know, that we are not anywhere near Paris. We are actually on the shores of the Mediterranean Sea. No muggles can see my home, so we are safe from prying eyes. We could go for a swim later today."

"I'd like that. Although, I don't have a bathing suit."

"Not a problem, we can make a quick stop in Paris again. We can get you one there."

"Thank you Albus."

"It's nothing, now; let's get this tour over with."

He led her out a set of double doors and they were in a hall. It was lit by a large window at the end of it.

"Well, this is the hall, and behind us is the foyer. We just came out of the sitting room. Down here is the kitchen, we will eat our meals in there. I don't want to use the dining room; it is a bit too large for my liking."

"But Albus, the Great Hall must be larger than your dining room."

"Yes, but it is full of people. My dining room is not."

Minerva smirked and let him continue to lead her down the hall.

"This is the library. I'll show you it later tonight. I like to read before bed. This door leads down to the cellar. This is the bathroom. It's fairly large. And the last two rooms are the bedrooms. The one to the right is mine. This one will be yours."

He opened the door for her and stood aside to let her in. She looked around. Her eyes were wider and her jaw dropped. The room was exactly like her room at her family's home. Her bed was by the window, her desk right beside it.

"Albus, it's wonderful. Thank you. Thank you so much."

She turned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He held her close and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I really do. Really and truly. Thank you."

She laid her head on his chest and smiled. This was turning out to be a wonderful summer.

"Well, shall we head back to Paris?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to going swimming."

They walked back to the sitting room and Albus took some Floo powder.

"We'll see you in a few seconds. French Embassy of Magic."

Albus dropped the powder in the fire and was taken out of site. Minerva took some Floo powder for herself and stepped in. She appeared again in the room where they left. Albus stood waiting for her. She smiled and took his hand. They walked out of the room and down the hall to the stairs. Albus led Minerva up and they came to the long hallway again. They walked down to the door.

Back on the street, Albus led Minerva along several other blocks. She looked around in fascination. They arrived at the department store. Minerva still held Albus' hand and they walked into the building. There were clothes everywhere. Minerva looked around in awe.

"This is amazing Albus. But really, I just needed a bathing suit."

"I think, you need some summer clothes as well. We can't have you wearing your heavy robes."

"Thank you."

He led her to the back of the store, where the summer things were. Minerva looked around, not sure of what to get. Albus helped her find some suitable summer robes. She picked out a simple one piece bathing suit and was ready to go when a certain article of clothing caught her eye. It was a gown, emerald green, and strapless, with a flowing skirt.

"It's beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, but it's far too much money."

Minerva shook her head and started to walk to the counter. Albus followed and set down the things he was holding. He then walked back to the dress and found one in Minerva's size.

"Albus, no, I couldn't possibly let you get it for me."

"Minerva, I want you to have it."

He set it next to the other clothes and waited for the total. He handed over the Muggle money. He grabbed the bags and took Minerva's hand in his free one.

"Now, back to my place, for a swim."

"Alright. Thank you, Albus, this means a lot to me."

"I know, darling, I know."

They walked back to the Embassy and flooed back to Albus' home. Minerva walked to her room and slipped on her new bathing suit. She looked in the mirror and frowned. She was far too light skinned to go out. She slipped a sundress over top and grabbed a towel. She walked down the hall and waited for Albus.

"Ready to go swimming?"

"Yes."

"What are you wearing?"

"A sundress and my suit."

"Take off the dress, Minerva. You look ridiculous."

Minerva looked at him.

"I don't know, I am not the prettiest thing."

"If you weren't, why do you think I love you."

"Oh Albus. Stop."

"Never, I mean it. Now, take off that ridiculous thing."

"Alright."

With a sigh Minerva removed the dress. She felt naked, but that was replaced with a great feeling. Albus wrapped his arms around her.

"You look fine, Minnie."

"I don't know."

"Hush, let's just go swimming. It's a beautiful day, enjoy it."

Minerva took Albus' hand and they walked out of the front door. A walking path led down to the beach and the sound of waves. The waves washed up on the beach and cascaded back into the deep blue.

"It's beautiful!"

"I know, that's why I brought you. Now, let's lay our towels down on the sand and relax for a bit."

They spread out their towels side by side and lay down.

"Um, Albus, do you have any sun screen?"

"Of course. My skin is rather fair and burns easily."

"Well, in that case, you first."

Minerva squeezed some lotion into her hand and then began to rub it into Albus' skin.

"You have a way with your hands, Minerva."

"Thank you. Now, it's my turn."

"Alright, lay down and I'll do your back first."

Minerva lay on her stomach and shuddered a little when the lotion first touched her skin. Soon Albus' touch was warm against her skin and she began to relax. She closed her eyes as he rubbed her back.

"Mmmm, you aren't too bad yourself."

"Alright, now turn over and I'll get your front."

Minerva obliged and turned over. He started with her feet and moved his hands up her legs. When he reached her stomach her tickled it lightly.

"Albus! Stop, I'm rather ticklish."

"Really, I would think that you wouldn't be."

"But I am!"

She laughed again as he started to tickle her feet.

"Al-Albus! Please, stop."

"Only if you give me a kiss."

"Okay."

She sat up and placed her lips on his. She had intended it to be light and quick but when Albus pulled her close, she gave in. She leaned into him more and had him laying back on the towel. He ran his fingers along her back and she moaned into his mouth. This one did not surprise her as much as the first but she couldn't help but stop from a bit of shock.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

She smiled at him and continued her exploration of his mouth. He tightened his grip on her and flipped her on her back. She giggled and moved her attentions to his ear. She nibbled at it and kissed it lightly. She put her hands on his chest and traced light patterns as he kissed her neck. She saw again, her engagement ring. She smiled and kissed Albus with a fierce intensity. She was overjoyed that Albus asked her to marry him. She was going to show him but not overdo it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands down his back, digging her nails in lightly when he would kiss a sensitive spot.

"I love you, Albus."

"And I love you, Minerva."

"Albus, I want to marry you. Tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"Yes, I want to be your wife. I want you. All to myself. Please?"

"Of course. If that is what you wish."

"It is. Nothing fancy, just a small ceremony with two witnesses."

"If that's what you want."

"I told you, it is."

"Alright. Tomorrow. We'll be husband and wife."

She smiled at him and kissed him again.

"How about a swim, Albus?"

"Of course."

They got up and Minerva ran into the water. It was cold at first and then she got used to it. She floated on her back as Albus joined her in the water. She closed her eyes and basked in the sun. Suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her under the water. She kicked away and swam for the surface. She emerged with a laughing Albus following her. Minerva turned to look at him with a glare.

"Albus, what was that for?"

"I just thought it would be rather fun."

"Oh yes, so fun. Trying to give your fiancée a heart attack the day before your wedding. How very amusing."

"I'm sorry Tabby."

"Oh, I'm just joking Albus."

She swam over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smoothed back his wet hair and stared into his eyes. His hands slid themselves along her waist. She smiled at him and slowly brought her face closer to his.

"I love you. Albus, I really hope you know that. I've never felt like this before. Sometimes it scares me, but when I think why I feel like this, it always comes back to you. And I think how lucky I am to have you."

She closed the final distance between them and placed her lips on his. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He opened his mouth for her and then he stuck his tongue in her mouth. His hands ran themselves across her back and then down her legs. She moaned into his mouth. Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell back into the water. She let out a small shriek. She emerged again spluttering and coughing, spitting out the salty water. Albus swam over to her and held her.

"Ugh, the moment is definitely lost."

Albus let out a chuckle.

"Shall we head back to the beach and then to the house for lunch?"

"Sounds good, but I'd like to freshen up first."

"Of course, my home is yours, you don't need to ask permission for anything."

"I know, it will take some getting used to."

"Of course it will."

She swam to the shore and grabbed her towel. Albus followed suit and he grabbed Minerva's hand as she headed up the path to the house. She smiled and laced her fingers through his. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the house. Albus lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I'll be in the kitchen, darling. Do what you need and I'll be waiting for you."

She smiled her thanks and quickly kissed him on the lips. She walked to the bathroom and slipped off her bathing suit. She hung it on a bar and then stepped into the shower. The water scalded her as she stepped in and she let out a little scream. She heard Albus running up the steps and she peaked out of the shower as he opened the door.

"Minerva, are you okay?"

"The water was hot. Sorry."

"It's okay."

He smiled at her and walked out. Minerva stepped back under the water and washed herself off. She felt the familiar tickle of a sneeze coming and she let it out. Another came and she doubled over as it shook her body. She straightened up and finished her shower. She stepped out and dried off. She dried her hair with a charm and pulled on the light summer dress she had found left on the vanity. She walked out of the bathroom and down to the kitchen. It smelled good. She walked into the kitchen and spotted Albus stirring a pot of what looked like runny cheese with little lumpy things in it. She walked to his side and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"What is that?"

"Mac and cheese. Muggles make it. I find it is rather enjoyable."

Minerva laughed and moved to get some plates.

"No, I like bowls better and forks."

Minerva smiled and got bowls and forks. She set them on the table and then got some glasses. Albus brought the pot of mac and cheese to the table and set it on a pot holder.

"It smells good."

"Yes, it does. Tell me when to stop."

He scooped some into her bowl and she waited until it was half full.

"That's good."

He then filled his bowl to the top.

"Be careful, it's hot."

She blew on it and then took a bite. She smiled and then swallowed.

"It's good."

She ate the rest of hers and Albus ate his. When they were finished, Albus vanished it all. Minerva let out a little yawn and Albus chuckled.

"Tired?"

"A bit."

"Go on and take a nap. I have some paperwork to finish."

"Alright, thank you."

She stood and kissed his cheek before walking out. His eyes followed her retreating form and then he stood to go to his study. He sat down at his desk and flipped through the papers and letters on his desk. He slowly became engrossed in his work. He jumped when he heard and earsplitting scream. As he realized who it was he ran to Minerva's room.

"No! Mum, Dad, don't leave me. Please. You can't go. Dad, please, I'm getting married. Please."

She screamed again. Albus ran to her side and gently shook her.

"Minerva, shh, it's okay. It's just a dream. I'm here. Shh."

Minerva's eyes flew open and she looked around. Tears fell from her emerald eyes and she sat up and crashed into Albus' arms. She shook with silent sobs and clenched his robes. A little while later, she wiped her eyes and gathered the blankets around her. She looked at Albus and felt a blush creep up her neck.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"For this. I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't. It's okay. I understand."

"Do you? Or are you just trying to make me feel better."

"I know. It happened to me. My mother, she was taken by the dark wizard of my time. He tortured her and then killed her. My father followed shortly after, because he was foolish to follow."

"Albus, I'm so sorry."

"Yes, well. I miss them terribly, but I have learned to move on. I think about them often, but I know they are in a much better place. And so are your parents. You will have nightmares, for a while, but it will get better."

"Thank you Albus. I love you."

"I love you too."

He took her in his arms and placed a kiss on her head.

"Would you like some dinner?"

"Yes, I am feeling rather hungry."

They went down to the kitchen and made themselves some sandwiches. Minerva sat at the table and slowly munched on hers. Albus watched her and then reached for her hand. She smiled at him and finished her sandwich.

"Albus?"

"Yes."

"Can I-can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course you can. Don't ever think that you can't. Besides, we are getting married tomorrow."

Minerva smiled at him and stood up.

"I'm going to take a quick shower."

"You took one already."

"I know, but I like to go to bed with my hair wet."

"Alright."

He smiled and stood up. He cleared the table.

"I'll be in the library."

She nodded and went to get her pajamas and her towel. She took a quick shower and walked to the library. She found Albus in the corner next to the fire sitting in a chair. Minerva walked over to him and pulled the book from his hands. She marked the page and sat herself on his lap. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She didn't feel so well all of a sudden.

"Albus, I'm tired. Can we go to bed?"

"Of course."

He distinguished the fire and carried Minerva to his bedroom. By the time they had gotten there, Minerva had already fallen asleep. Albus gently placed her on the bed and covered her up. He went out to the bathroom and showered and changed into his pajamas. He walked back to his bedroom and crawled in next to Minerva. She opened her eyes for a little bit and then closed them.

"Goodnight, Albus. I love you."

"I love you, too."

She scooted closer to Albus and felt his arm drape across her hip and wrap around her midsection. She smiled to herself and drifted off. Albus lay awake for a little while longer and then placed a kiss on Minerva's head and let himself fall asleep.

A/N: Please, please, please review. I'd really appreciate it. Any constructive criticism is welcome but I do like compliments.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

June 8, 1944

Minerva awoke and stretched as the sun flit across the room. She felt Albus' arm across her waist and she smiled. And then her smile grew larger, as she remembered what day it was. Her wedding day. She rolled over on her side and faced Albus. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and started to kiss it. He pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning."

"Are you ready for today?"

"Yes."

She held him tight and kissed him again.

Later

Minerva put the final touches on her hair and had her best friend walk with her downstairs.

"Aren't you nervous?"

"No, I love him. Why would I be?"

"I don't know, maybe because it's your wedding day."

"Sure. You think what you want to think Pops. Now, let's go. The man of my dreams is waiting for me."

She smiled and glided down the stairs. She heard music playing in the garden and went to the door. Poppy opened it and then walked down the aisle as her only bridesmaid. Butterflies were in her stomach but it wasn't out of nervousness. She so excited. When the music cued her, she walked out the door a smile playing across her features. She saw Albus next to his brother and the minister. Minerva felt tears prick her eyes as she thought about everything. She didn't have her father to escort her down the aisle and her mother wasn't there to fuss over her well-being. But she also cried out of happiness. She was marrying the man of her dreams. As she walked forward, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. But as Albus took her hand she knew everything was going to be perfect. As the minister started Minerva looked into Albus' eyes.

So perfect, she thought.

As they said their vows, Minerva cried at how beautiful his words were to her. When the minister pronounced them husband and wife, Albus took Minerva in his arms and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. As they broke apart, they heard Aberforth wolf whistling and Poppy laughing. She looked into his perfect eyes and found nothing but love and adoration.

"May I introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Albus Dumbledore."

Minerva smiled as she took Albus' hand they hugged Poppy and then shook hands with Aberforth. They all went inside for a light supper and socializing. Minerva was so happy, she felt like bursting. She was a bit nervous about tonight, but she knew Albus would take good care of her. As it neared eleven o'clock, Aberforth flooed out and Poppy followed shortly after. Albus and Minerva were left alone in their home once more.

"I love you, Minerva. More than anything in the world."

"And I love you, Albus. Forever and for always."

She kissed him soundly on the lips and with a wave of her wand, the kitchen was clean. Albus took her hand and led her towards his bedroom. As they entered, Minerva gasped. The bed was covered in red rose petals and there were candles floating around it. Albus flicked his wand and music started to play.

"Would you dance with me, my beautiful wife?"

Of course I will, my darling husband."

She was gathered in his arms and she rested her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. He kissed her head ever so lightly as the song ended. She looked up into his eyes and then smiled. All of her nerves were gone. She was ready and she would tell him so.

"Albus, I'm ready."

He looked at her, contemplated a bit and then smiled.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

He kissed her on the lips as he pulled the pins from her curly hair. She removed his outer robe and played with his hair. He ran his fingers through her curls and slowly moved towards the bed. Her outer robe was tossed to the side and Albus was starting to unzip her dress. She shivered as his fingers ran along her bare skin. She had gotten his shirt off and was working on his trousers. His lips had moved to the spot just below and behind her ear. She let out a moan and her hands stopped moving. The zipper had come all the way undone. Albus stood back as the silky fabric slid from her frame and pooled at her feet. She blushed as his eyes traveled across her. All that was left was a pair of lacy underwear and a white lacy bra. He stepped forward and kissed her on the nose.

"You are beautiful."

She blushed and laughed.

"I always thought I was a bit, well, not."

"No, Minerva, you are beautiful."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He started to unhook her bra, pausing as if to ask permission. He felt her nod against his chest and let it come apart. It was strapless, so it fell to the floor. He tickled her back as she undid his trousers. As they fell to the floor at his feet all that separated them was a pair of boxers and lacy underwear. Minerva looked expectantly in his eyes and he trailed his fingers downward. He found the elastic and pulled on it so he could pull it down. As he moved down he kissed her. He kissed her lips, then her neck, then the valley between her breasts, then her stomach. As he reached the curls, her lightly kissed them and moved back to her face. She tugged at his waistband of his boxers. He helped her pull them down and they left them on the floor. Albus pulled Minerva to the bed. She lay next him as he stroked her hair and then her breasts. She let out satisfied gasps. He raised himself up.

"Minerva, are you ready?"

She nodded and spread her legs apart. He slowly entered. She let out a little cry of pain. Tears sprang from her eyes, but she relaxed as Albus whispered words to her. He slowly thrust in and out, all the while talking to her and kissing her lips. He could feel her muscles tightening as she was coming to her climax. He was near his and he gave a final thrust. She cried out his name as he cried out hers. He collapsed next to her as he slowly pulled out. She kissed him passionately.

"Thank you."

He only kissed her again. He held her close as she cuddled to him.

"I love you, Albus."

"I love you too. Now, you should get some sleep."

She nodded against him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He pulled the covers over them and traced patterns on her back. He could feel her breathing steady and slow. He cuddled close to her and let himself fall asleep.

June 9, 1944

Albus pulled Minerva closer to him as the sunlight filtered through the bay window of their bedroom. Minerva let out a little sigh of content and cuddled closer to him. He kissed her cheek and rubbed her back. She stretched her legs and curled her toes. She let out a little yawn.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, love."

She kissed his cheek and cuddled closer to him.

"What would you like to do today, Minerva?"

"I would like to stay in bed a little longer, and then take a nice bath or shower . . . with you."

She smiled and reached for his hand. He took hers and squeezed it.

"Whatever you wish. I'll just call my house elf to bring us some breakfast."

The next moment, a small pop was heard as a little elf appeared.

"Hello, Wilpy."

"Hello, Mr. Dumbledore and hello to new Mrs. Dumbledore. How is Wilpy helping yous today?"

"We'd like some breakfast. Some pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs. Maple syrup, butter, whipped cream and strawberries on the side."

"Wilpy is getting it fors you."

He nodded at the little elf and she disappeared. Minerva had remained lying in the bed and pulled Albus to her.

"Whipped cream, Albus? Really!"

She laughed at him.

"I love my sugars."

"Of course you do."

She grabbed her wand from the bedside table and waved it to dress herself. She was satisfied with what she wore. She had on Albus' purple night shirt and some pants. He laughed.

"What? They are comfortable."

"Yes, they are."

He kissed her on the nose and sat up. He waved his hand and he had on a pair of bright orange pants. She wrinkled her nose but laughed. She sat up as Wilpy came with their food.

"Here you is. Wilpy is also bringing the mail."

"Thank you, Wilpy."

Albus took the little pile of envelopes and set them at his side. He served himself and Minerva a single plate of pancakes and they fed each other. Minerva drank some orange juice and then sat back. The tray of food disappeared. Albus grabbed the mail and flipped through it. He found a letter from Hogwarts.

"Wonder what Armando could possibly want?"

He opened the letter and read it. His jaw dropped and the letter fell from his hands.

"Albus, what is it?"

She placed her hand on his arm.

"A-Armando is d-dead."

"What?"

She reached for the letter.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_It's Professor Binns. As I made my way to Armando's office this morning, I found him dead. He was in his bed. It was as if he were asleep. Ministry officials are coming to prepare his body. You are now, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Congratulations, but on a sad note. It would be rather convenient if you would come to the school as soon as you get this letter._

_Professor Binns_

"Albus? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just shocked. Armando seemed just fine when we left."

"He did. But Albus, what are you going to do?"

"I suppose I'll go to the school."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"I think, for today, you should stay here. I'm sorry, Minerva, but with this happening I can't risk it with you coming with me. I just don't think anyone would take it the right way."

"I understand, darling. Perhaps we should rest a little. You need to look fresh."

"Yes, that sounds good."

He put the rest of the mail on the bedside table and lay down. Minerva lay down next to him. She stroked his cheek and took his hand.

"Albus, everything will be okay. I may only be eighteen but I know that everything will be okay. Just rest a little while."

He complied and closed his eyes. He pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair.

"I love you, Minerva. I hope you know that."

"I do know that, and I love you too."

She held his hands that were wrapped around her waist. They drifted off for about an hour.

Minerva awoke and looked at the clock. Ten o'clock. She shook Albus awake.

"Albus, time to wake up."

He groaned but reluctantly opened his eyes.

"You have to get ready to go."

He nodded and started to get out of bed.

"I think you need a bath first."

He turned to look at her and then smiled.

"I think you are right, my dear."

He got out of bed and Minerva did the same. They walked to his master bathroom. The bath was quite large. Minerva turned on the taps and then turned to the mirror. Her hair was a mess. She reached for her brush which Wilpy must have put out. She started to untangle her hair. Albus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and slowly unbuttoned his nightshirt from behind her. He pressed feather light kisses to her neck and she leaned into him. The water stopped running as the bath was full. He pulled them backwards as they discarded their robes on the floor. He stepped into the tub and Minerva fell in beside him. She was kissing his ear as the water hit her body. Albus stroked her back and ran his hands down her legs.

"Make love to me, Albus"

He obliged and slowly parted her legs. He pushed himself into her and moved in and out. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him to her. He understood and pushed harder. She let out a moan grabbed the sides of the tub. He could feel himself coming, but wanted Minerva to come with him. He stroked her nub and she let out a louder moan. As they came together, Albus lay in the water next to her still moving inside of her, hoping to prolong the moment. She lay her head on his chest and let her body quake with pleasure. Albus kissed her forehead and pulled out. Minerva took his hand and brought it to her face. She held it their and closed her eyes. A few tears leaked out and Albus immediately began to worry.

"Minerva, what is it?"

"I love you so much, Albus. I sometimes think I don't deserve you. You are so kind to me. I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too, Minerva. And you will always be with me. Forever."

He kissed her on the lips and held her close.

"Albus?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever thought about having children?"

"Yes, and I would love some. But only if you want them."

"Yes, Albus I would very much like them."

She kissed him and he pulled her even closer.

"I think you would be the most beautiful mother ever."

She blushed and sat up.

"I think we should get out of the bath now. The water is getting cold."

"I think you are right."

They got out and dried off and got dressed. Albus left for Hogwarts with a quick kiss to her lips. She went to the library and found a book to read.

Albus apparated to the Hogwarts gates and walked through them. He made his way to the Headmaster's office, his office now. Every top Ministry official was there, along with Professor Binns and Kettleburn.

"Albus. Glad you were able to make it."

"Yes, I was a bit preoccupied when I received the letter. Now, shall we get down to business?"

"Yes, of course. Well upon the death of Headmaster Dippet, Albus, you have become Headmaster, unless you wish to remain Transfiguration professor."

"No, I will take the position. I have spoken with Headmaster Dippet about this several times. He has told me, if he were to die or retire, he wants me as his successor. If there are any objections I would like to hear them now."

He looked around. No one said anything.

"Well, then, I think if there are things I should know, I would like to hear them."

"Well, Albus, there really isn't anything. We would like to know whom you appoint to your former position and if there are any changes in staffing. Other than that, there is nothing. Armando's funeral will be held here in three days. You will be expected to attend and possibly say a few words. That is all, I think, unless someone else would like to add something."

No one did and Albus nodded his head.

"Excuse me Minister, but I was wondering, where is the body?"

"Oh, we have it at the Ministry. If you wish to see it, let me know. I will make it possible for you to see it alone."

"Yes, and if I wish to bring someone with?"

"It will be arranged."

He nodded and the Minister left. He turned back to the desk. He sat down in the chair and let out a sigh. He had things to take care of so he would be a while. He decided to write a letter to Minerva.

'_My dearest wife,_

_I have matters to attend to, so I will be home late. Don't wait up for me. Get rest, because for the next three days, we will have to do everything we had been planning to do for the whole summer. All my love._

_Albus'_

He rolled the parchment up and sealed it. He signed a few papers to send to the Ministry as well. He then walked to the owlery and found two owls to deliver his things. He tied his things to their legs and watched them fly off. He went back to the office and sat down behind his new desk. He looked to the picture of Armando. He was snoozing peacefully.

"I am sorry, old friend. If there was anything I could have done, I would have."

"Nonsense, Albus. I was sick; no one could have done anything if I didn't let them."

"Alright, if you insist."

"I do, besides it's all over. I'm gone. Now tell me, are you keeping a secret from me? A certain someone."

"Armando, I don't know how to start".

"Well, start with the part where you started wearing a wedding ring."

"I got married, yesterday."

"Ah, I'm very happy for you. And who is this lucky woman?"

"A former student."

"Hmm. Go on."

"She's recently graduated."

"Albus, you sly dog, it's Miss McGonagall isn't it?"

"Er, yes, how do you know?"

"It's obvious. You two were inseparable."

"Well, we are in love. I really wish I could go home to her."

"Then go. Get your work and take it with you."

"I can't do that. We just got married; I don't want work to get in the way of us."

"I understand. Get someone else to do a few of the things."

"That sounds good. I think I will. Thank you Armando. I shall see you at start of the term."

"Goodbye Albus. And tell Miss . . . Mrs. Dumbledore hello."

Albus smiled and gathered a few papers. He set off to Professor Binns' office and hummed a little. He knocked at the door and then stepped in.

"Albus! What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could take these few papers and work on them for me. I was hoping to get back to my home. But if not, I can still take them."

"Oh, it's nothing at all. Of course I'll do it. I'll even do the letters for next year."

"Thank you very much. I appreciate it."

"Not at all, not at all. But, if I may, is there any specific reason you want to go home?"

"Well, I was hoping to keep it a secret. But, I got married yesterday and I would really like to go home to my wife."

"Ah, congratulations. Well, hurry home then. I have things taken care of."

"Thank you."

Albus nodded and left the room. He made his way to his office and grabbed his cloak. He walked down to the front doors and then down the lawn to the gates. He apparated away to the valley, then portkeyed, then made the journey to the French Embassy to floo to his home. As he appeared out of the fireplace, Albus brushed himself off. It was only five o'clock. He went to the library, knowing Minerva probably curled up with a good book the moment he left. He found her lying in his chair, a book resting on her stomach and his note clutched in her hand. She was sleeping. He could tell by her breathing. He walked over to her and removed the book and the note. He picked her up and took her to their room. He placed her on the bed and sat down next to her.

"Minerva."

She didn't move.

"Minerva, darling wake up."

"Mmm."

He chuckled. He leaned his head down and kissed her lips.

"Mmmmm."

He ran his hands along her sides and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away for air and stared at him dreamily.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Am I dreaming?"

"No. I'm back. I left because my beautiful wife was sitting at home all alone and I just wanted to see her."

"Hmm."

She smiled at him and pulled him to her.

"I'm glad you are back. I did miss you, even if it was for only a little while."

He kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into him and curled her hands through his beard. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Minerva."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

June 12, 1944

"Armando Dippet, where should I start? He was a wonderful man. An excellent teacher. So brave. I know for a fact, that he would not want us here, crying over him. He was a very proud man. He was respected. He was a very amazing Headmaster. I only hope that I'll be half as good. I don't know what else to say about him. He will be greatly missed."

Albus truly didn't have any idea what else to say. He wasn't sure how to explain Armando. He looked out at the crowd, half of whom were crying for Armando, the other half here because of him. He was disgusted with that half. He didn't want people fawning over him at someone's funeral. He stepped down from the podium and walked over to Minerva's side. He had chosen her as his deputy, Head of Gryffindor, and Transfiguration Mistress. He was proud of her. She had already done so much for him in the past three days. She took his hand and he squeezed hers. Tears stained her face and she had a handkerchief in her hand.

"Thank you, Albus. Now, we will bury this great man and forever remember him."

They raised their wands and Armando's casket was lowered into the ground and the dirt piled on it. As the people filed to get to the reception, Albus and Minerva stayed back. She hugged him and buried her head into his chest. He held her close and kissed her head. She sobbed a little but her throat hurt. She started to cough.

"Minerva, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Albus. It's just a tickle."

"It doesn't sound like it."

"I'm fine, Albus. If not, you will be there to take care of me."

"We should get you inside."

"No, Albus. I'll be fine. I just need to stay out here for a little while. And, everyone knows about us. I don't want to face questioning."

"All right, but I'm worried about you Minerva."

"Just hold me and I'll be all right."

He did, but placed a kiss to her forehead. She was a bit warm. She shivered slightly and buried herself into his chest. He held her tighter and rubbed her back. She closed her eyes, tired for some odd reason. She leaned heavily into Albus and let her hands fall idly to her sides. Her knees were giving way and Albus acted fast. He picked her up and carefully positioned her against him.

"Oh, Minerva, you are exhausted and sick."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, darling, you are. Now, just close your eyes and rest."

"I'm fine, Albus."

"No, you are not. Please, just rest."

She looked at him and then closed her eyes. She rested her head against his chest and then proceeded to fall asleep. Albus kissed her forehead, which was getting a bit warmer. He walked back to Armando's house. When he arrived, everyone was seated at a table and eating quietly. They all looked up when he entered. They did not focus on him, but the woman in his arms. She was suddenly rather pale and shivering.

"Hold on, Minerva," he whispered.

He walked through the room and towards the hallway. Constance Dippet came to his side.

"Albus, whatever is the matter with her?"

"I can't be too sure, Constance. I'm sorry about everything. If you need anything at all, feel free to contact me."

"I say the same for you. Take care of her."

"I will."

He walked out of the house and apparated to his home. He practically ran into their house and carefully placed Minerva into their bed. He changed her into some pajamas. He cast a diagnostic spell on Minerva and waited for the results. He held Minerva's hand and waited. Finally the results came and Albus almost cried for joy. It was the Dragon Pox. It wasn't too serious. He knew how to treat it and wasn't worried about himself. He had had it when he was a young child. He placed a kiss to her forehead and set to getting her better. There were no visible pox yet, but he knew they would come. Minerva awoke a little while later to Albus sitting beside her.

"Wh-What happened?"

"Darling, you have the Dragon Pox."

"What?"

"The Dragon Pox. Not to worry. I've already started to treat you. But I need you to take the potion."

She nodded and sat up to drink the pink potion. It ran down her throat and tasted a lot like strawberries. She lay back down and closed her eyes.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A bit, yes. I don't feel as tired. And I had been feeling rather nauseous, but that's gone too."

"Good. Now, why don't you sleep some more? I'm going to make you some soup."

Minerva smiled and closed her eyes. Albus kissed her cheek and went to make Minerva's chicken noodle soup. He walked down to the kitchen and made the soup. He made it the muggle way, on the stove and let it simmer. He got some crackers and tea too. He grabbed the soup from the stove and poured it in a bowl. He got a spoon and carefully carried it up to Minerva. She was asleep again so Albus let the soup cool. He stroked Minerva's hair and gently woke her up.

"Minerva, darling, time to wake up. I've got you some soup."

She groaned but opened her eyes. He levitated the soup over and helped Minerva to sit up. He fed her bit, but she complained that she was old enough.

"I know darling, but I like to take care of you."

She smiled and allowed him to feed her the soup. When she was full, she lay back against the pillows.

"Better?"

"A bit."

"Good. Now, I best check you for spots."

She nodded. He pulled back the blankets and checked her legs first. There were no spots there. He ran his hands up her legs and she let out a sigh. He unbuttoned the top of her pajamas and checked her shoulders and tickled then as he eased it off of her. She shuddered. No spots had appeared as of yet, and now Minerva lay on the bed naked. Albus lay down beside her and held her close. He kissed her neck and then her shoulder. She shuddered and scooted closer to Albus.

"How about I get you some lotion, Minerva? I can rub it on and then you can go back to sleep."

"I'd like that Albus"

She covered herself up and Albus went to get the lotion. He came back and Minerva lay on her stomach. He poured the lotion on his hands and rubbed his hands together. He placed his hands on Minerva's back and started to rub. She let out a sound that seemed like a purr. She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. Albus continued to rub until her felt her even breathing. He waved his hand and she was dressed in warm tartan pajamas. He remembered he loved the feel of tartan on his skin when he had had the dragon pox. Minerva let out a contented sigh and a smile tugged at her lips.

"Oh, Minerva."

He tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed her cheek and stood from the bed. He quickly changed into his pajama pants and joined Minerva in bed. He pulled her to him. As sleep claimed him, he felt Minerva place a kiss to his chest.

June 16, 1944

Minerva opened her eyes slowly as the morning light hit her face. She groaned and made to itch her arm.

"Ah, Ah, Minerva. I think not."

She turned her eyes to Albus and stared at him venomously. It itched so badly.

"Albus, please. It itches."

"I know dear. Here let me rub some lotion on."

Minerva grumbled but allowed Albus to put lotion on her sores. She let out a hiss as the lotion hit a particularly painful sore. Albus kissed her hair and continued to rub. When he was done, he covered Minerva back up with the blankets. She let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed at her eyes.

"Why am I so tired?"

"It's the side effects of Dragon Pox. Get some more sleep. I'll be right here if you need me."

She nodded and fell back asleep. Albus sat back in his chair and continued reading his copy of Transfiguration Today. He finished and stood up and walked to Minerva. He smoothed back her hair and placed a kiss to her cheek. He was a tad thirsty so he went to the kitchen and made himself some tea. He sat at the table and nibbled at a cracker. He went to the pantry and grabbed the tea bag and a mug.

A scream rang through the house and Albus ran to Minerva's bedroom. She was sitting in the bed, scrunched together, crying.

"Minerva! What is it?"

She looked into his eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, Al-Albus. I-I woke up and y-you weren't here. I didn't know what to d-do."

"Shh, I'm here. It's alright."

"I h-had a t-terrible dream. M-my mother, she w-was standing in the middle of a strange room. Sh-she was chained to the floor b-by her ankles. And then this strange vapor f-filled the room. I tried to get to her b-but she died and I c-couldn't do anything about it. And I ran to f-find you. I w-woke up and y-you were gone."

"Oh, Minerva, I'm so sorry."

"I-I know, it's alright."

He pulled her to him and cuddled with her. She pressed her face into his chest. Every few minutes, a little sob would escape her lips. Albus kissed her lightly on the top of her head. She stirred slightly and repositioned herself in Albus' arms. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and curled her fingers through his.

"Albus?"

"Yes."

"I'm so tired."

"Then sleep."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid I'll dream of something terribly again."

"I'll be here this time, I promise."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Albus pulled her to him and kissed her on the nose. He listened to her breathing slow and let himself fall into a relaxed silence. He wouldn't sleep, it was too early. He stroked her long hair and thought about her. He thought about future children. Albus pulled Minerva closer to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. She responded to his touch and soon, their tongues were battling with each others. Minerva placed a hand on Albus' chest and pushed him back slightly. She looked at him with sleepy eyes and smiled.

"I think that I am too tired for you. Albus, I'll be fine for a little while, go and get yourself something to eat."

"If you need anything, I'll be a shout away."

"I know. Now go. I'd like to get a little more sleep."

Albus kissed her again and then got out of bed to get a snack. Minerva buried herself back down into the blankets and fell back asleep.

When Albus went to the kitchen, he grabbed a sandwich and a soda. He had recently discovered what the Muggles call, Coke. He really enjoyed it and he liked the fizzy sensation it gave him. He walked back up to the bedroom and sat down to eat his food. Minerva was snoozing, buried beneath all of the blankets. When he finished eating, he washed his food down with his Coke. He then walked over to the bed and smoothed down Minerva's hair. He went into the bathroom and showered for bed and then joined Minerva to sleep.

June 20, 1944

Minerva was feeling much better and she and Albus were taking a rest down by the beach. Albus rubbed her back as the waves touched their toes.

"Albus?"

"Yes?"

"My parents, before they were taken, did they, did they leave anything for me?"

"They did, but they said not to give it to you until you reached the age of twenty-one."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. They just said, 'Do not let her have it until she is twenty-one. It is special and she will not understand it until she is that age.' That is all they said."

Minerva nodded. She wanted to ask why she couldn't have it now, but she didn't want to sound like a child. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes.

"Are you tired, Minerva?"

"A bit, I'm still feeling strange from being sick."

"It is to be expected. I felt the same when I had Dragon Pox."

Minerva nodded and took one of his hands. She placed it on her heart. Within eight days, Minerva had gotten better. She was still tired from being sick. Albus kissed the top of her forehead.

"We should get inside. It's almost time for dinner."

Minerva nodded and sat up. Albus then stood up and helped her stand. They walked back to the house, enjoying each other's closeness. When they got inside, Minerva walked to the sitting room and made herself comfortable on the sofa. Albus went into the kitchen and called a house elf from Hogwarts to make dinner.

"Sorry to call you, Tippy, but Wilpy is taking the day off and I need you to make me and my wife dinner tonight. Do you think you could do that?"

"Yes, sir. I can do that in a jiffy. What is it you is wanting?"

"I think a nice stew and homemade bread. And some lemonade."

"I is doing that right away sir."

Tippy bowed and set to work at making the dinner. Albus walked to the sitting room and found Minerva asleep on the sofa. He smiled and went over to her. He pulled her into his arms and sat with her. She was still slightly asleep, but she smiled as Albus tickled her back.

"Dinner will be ready soon, darling."

"Okay."

She rested her head on his chest. Albus continued his stroking of her back as he watched the flames dance in the fireplace. Soon, Tippy came and told him that dinner was ready. Minerva awoke and sat up. They walked to the kitchen and sat at the table. A pot of steaming beef stew sat on the table along with fresh baked bread and lemonade. Minerva smiled at Albus and then thanked Tippy.

"This looks wonderful."

She took a bite of the stew, savoring its taste. Albus at his as well and played with Minerva's feet while they ate. After they were finished, Albus took Minerva to the sitting room and played some music. They danced slowly, Minerva resting her head on Albus' chest. A yawn escaped her after the second song and Albus smiled.

"I think it may be time for bed."

"Yes, I think you are right."

They walked to the bedroom and changed. They both fell asleep as soon as they were comfortable.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

July 1, 1944

Minerva sat in the library reading yet another book. Albus sat at his desk, sipping cocoa and working on some school stuff.

"Minerva?"

"Hmm?"

Albus stood from his desk and walked over to her.

"Because I am now headmaster, the Transfiguration post is open. Would you want to take it?"

"I don't know, Albus. I'm awfully young for the job. I've just graduated."

"I know, so everything is fresh in your mind."

"Don't I need some sort of degree. I haven't studied under anyone."

"You can study under me. I will start you off with first and second years. I will take the rest until we have finished your studies."

Albus watched her with hopeful eyes. She thought about.

"Alright, I'll do it. On one condition . . ."

"Which is?"

"We will not have separate rooms. We will tell the world we are married."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Albus, I love you. There is nothing more that I want than to have the world know I am your wife."

He smiled and nodded his consent. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, taking the book from her hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He ran his hands down her arms, pulling the straps of her summer dress and bra along with. He moved his lips from hers to her ear. He nipped at it lightly. She was busy unbuttoning his muggle shirt, and working it over his shoulders. Albus unhooked Minerva's bra and pulled it off. He then pulled Minerva's dress down to her waist. Albus pulled Minerva up from the couch and held her to him. He relished in their skin touching. Minerva let out a contented sigh.

"I love you, Albus. I really, really do."

"And I love you, Minerva."

He tilted her head up and kissed her again. She kissed him back, slowly, sucking at his bottom lip. He ran his hands along her back, causing her to shiver with delight. Minerva shimmied out of her dress, letting it slip to the floor. Albus had vanished his trousers and was now unhooking Minerva's bra. It fell to the floor, landing on top of her dress. All that kept them from each other was a pair of boxers and lace panties. Albus waved his hand and they were both naked. Albus then made a comfortable bed on the floor, laying Minerva down carefully. He then entered her, swiftly, pumping slowly. Minerva rocked her hips with his. She ran her hands along his chest, scraping lightly. She moaned when Albus kissed her neck. He felt her muscles tighten around him and knew she was going to come soon.

"Oh, Albus. Oh, Oh, Oh."

She couldn't hold back much longer, and neither could he. They came together, shaking with pleasure. Albus fell beside her, holding her to him. She nestled her head into his neck, her breathing ragged.

"That was . . . wonderful."

"Yes, darling, it was."

He kissed her forehead. He then conjured a blanket to cover them. They fell asleep by the fire that night, completely at peace with each other.

August 1, 1944

The first day of the school term had started, and Minerva was rather nervous. Thinking her nerves had gotten the better of her, she was sitting above the toilet, throwing up. Albus had come into the bedroom, not finding Minerva. He then heard her moaning in the bathroom, followed by a splashing sound. He hurriedly ran to her. She was leaning over the toilet, vomit dribbling down her chin. She retched again, and then leaned back. She grabbed a towel and wiped her face. Albus was quickly at her side.

"Minerva, darling, are you alright?"

"It's just nerves, Albus."

"Are you sure?"

Minerva nodded, before she vomited again. She was shaking quite a bit. Albus wrapped his outer robe around her, and then proceeded to carry her to the bedroom.

"Now, Minerva, the students won't be here for a while. I want you to rest up."

Minerva started to protest.

"No. I want you to rest."

"Fine, but I want you next to me."

"For a little while."

He crawled into the bed next to her, pulling her to him.

"I don't know what brought this on. I just felt rather nauseous this morning."

"Shh, Minerva, you need some rest. I can't have you sick on your first day."

"Alright."

She buried her face into his neck, inhaling his scent. Lemon drops, hot cocoa, and a hint of something else.

"Albus, what is that significant scent?"

"Ah, it's my new soap. It's got extract of sandalwood. I find I quite enjoy it."

"Hmm, I do as well."

She kissed him lightly on the lips. She pulled back suddenly, her face chalk white. She was shivering, and then she bolted to the bathroom. She barely made it before she threw up. Albus followed her, and found her sprawled on the floor. Her skin was pale, and she was visibly shivering. Her vomit was on the floor. Albus could tell she had passed out. He cleaned away the vomit and then picked her up. He carried her to the bed, and then he flooed St. Mungo's. A healer stepped through and examined Minerva. A purple jet of light shot from Minerva's stomach.

"Professor Dumbledore, it seems Miss . . . er . . ."

"Mrs. Dumbledore."

"She is with child. Congratulations, sir."

Albus looked at the healer, then to Minerva.

"Y-You're sure?"

"I'm positive. The charm is accurate. And she passed out because her body was getting used to a new development. She was dehydrated as well, I'm sure from vomiting."

"Thank you. How much do I owe?"

"Oh, about 2 galleons and 5 sickles."

Albus fished in his pocket and pulled out the payment. The healer took it and left. Albus walked over to the bed. He sat on the side and caressed Minerva's face. Tears of joy streamed down his face. Minerva let out a groan. She blinked open her eyes, turning her head. She saw Albus, tears and all.

"Albus, what' wrong?"

"Nothing, dear, nothing. Just, darling, you are carrying a child."

Minerva stared at him blankly.

"What?"

"A child, Minerva. One of our own."

Minerva smiled up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'm very happy, Minerva. For you and for me. A child of our own."

He pulled Minerva to him.

"I love you, Albus."

"I love you, Minerva."

They kissed and then took a nap.

LATER

The two awoke around two in the afternoon. Minerva took a shower and then dressed in a set of light purple robes. They went to welcome the staff down in the Entrance Hall. The staff from when Minerva was in school, of course, was still there. They were surprised to see her though.

"Miss McGonagall! What a pleasant surprise!"

"Madam Marsh, it's good to see you as well. But actually, it's Mrs. Dumbledore now."

"Bless my soul! You two are married?"

"Yes, almost three months in seven days."

"Well, congratulations to you both."

Albus wrapped his arm around Minerva's waist. She leaned into him, and then rested her hand on her stomach.

"We also have a little one on the way."

Madam Marsh almost fainted.

"Oh, a little one is always a blessing. How far along?"

"A month."

"Oh, congratulations again."

"Thank you. Albus and I are very happy."

"That we are."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead. All the teachers made their way to their respective rooms to unpack. Minerva and Albus went to their rooms to spend time with each other.

"Once school starts, we won't have as much time to spend with each other."

"I've been thinking about that, Albus. I was hoping we'd be able to talk before bed every night."

"Yes, we can. And maybe a game of chess as well."

"That sounds good."

"Well, we best get downstairs, the students will be arriving soon."

"I'll be down in a few minutes Albus. I've got to freshen up a bit."

"All right, dear."

He kissed her on the cheek. Minerva walked to the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the tub. She buried her face in her hands and let out a strained sigh. She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, God, am I doing the right thing? Is this too fast?"

Little did she know, Albus was listening to her. She let out a strangled sob.

"I love him, I truly do. But what if something happens? He was so happy when he found out I was pregnant. I just don't know what to do. Please, Lord, I need your guidance. I love him so much, it hurts. I just wish things hadn't gone so fast. Being pregnant is wonderful. But, it just seems so fast. So fast. That's all I can think of."

She let out another sob, followed by strangled ones. Her breathing was strangled. Albus broke into the bathroom, finding Minerva in the middle of a panic attack. She looked up at him, fear and sadness in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms. Her breathing slowed, but she was still crying. She buried her face into his chest.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Albus. I d-don't know what t-to do. I'm sc-scared."

"I know. I'm sorry too. I've rushed you, thinking you were ready."

"B-B-But I was. Albus I l-love you. I was r-ready. It j-just came s-so fast. I wasn't r-ready for the surprise of b-being pregnant. It just s-seemed so soon. I thought w-we'd have to wait l-longer."

She broke into sobs again. Albus rubbed her back, soothing her.

"Minerva, if you aren't ready to tell everyone tonight, we don't have to."

"No! I want to. Albus, I love you. I can't live in secret anymore."

"Alright. I will announce it tonight."

Minerva nodded.

"You need more rest, Minerva. Please."

He pleaded with her, worried for her safety, and for the baby's. She nodded but made no move to leave him. She had her arms curled against his chest, her head resting right where his heart was. He picked her up and carefully carried her to the bed. He lay down next to her, stroking her hair. She looked at him for a few minutes, but her eyes grew heavy. She was asleep before Albus realized it. He slowly got out of the bed and scribbled her a note. He then lay it on his pillow, followed by a single red rose. He walked down to the Great Hall, ready for the Welcoming Feast. The teachers were seated at the staff table. Albus walked to it and sat down in the Headmaster's chair.

"Albus, where is your wife?"

"She's not feeling well so I let her rest up."

"Would you like me to go check on her?"

"No, she's asleep. She'll be all right, though."

Madam Marsh nodded. Then, the doors opened and students began to file in. Albus stood once they were seated.

"Welcome. In a few moments, the first years will come through."

He sat down and waited. Soon, Professor Binns walked through with the first years. He sorted through them. Albus then stood again.

"Welcome, welcome. I hope you have all made it safely. Well, this year is different because Headmaster Dippet is no longer with us. However, I hope I am an adequate replacement. Now, I have few announcements before we eat. First off, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all. Second, a new teacher has filled the Transfiguration post and she is also my new wife. Many of you may know her, for she was Minerva McGonagall. She is now Minerva Dumbledore. However, she is expecting our first child and she is not feeling well at the moment. You will all see her tomorrow in class. Now, I'd like to welcome back all of last year's teachers and students. I can see you are all hungry and I won't keep you any longer. Let the meal begin."

Albus waved his arms and food appeared. He held up his hands for silence.

"I will not be eating with you tonight, please enjoy the meal. Professor Binns will dismiss you."

Albus walked out of the hall, to his rooms. He found Minerva asleep still. He went over to the bed and stroked her face. She awoke, looking around.

"Albus, what time is it?"

"Just past seven."

She shot up.

"We've missed the feast."

"No, you did. I went and told them that we were married and expecting our first child. I left the feast to eat with you."

"But, Albus, I wanted to be there."

"I've come up with something, Minerva. I was thinking we could renew our vows. In public with several friends and family."

"Oh, Albus, I'd really enjoy that."

She kissed him softly on the cheek. He gathered her into his arms, rocking her slightly. Her stomach grumbled then. She looked up at Albus a small grin on her face.

"I guess I'm a bit hungry."

"I'll get a house elf to bring us up some dinner."

Albus snapped his fingers and a house elf came to him.

"I'd like you to bring up some dinner for us, please."

"Yes, Headmaster, sir. Jummy is doing that right away."

He disappeared and Albus turned back to Minerva. She was sitting propped up against the pillows, rubbing her flat stomach. Albus marveled at her. She was already glowing with motherly pride.

"Minerva, you are gorgeous."

She looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"Why?"

"You are already glowing with motherly pride and to me, that is beautiful."

Albus walked to her and kissed her. She leaned into his kiss. They pulled back for air.

"Thank you, Albus. I don't know why I had doubts."

"You are young, Minerva. Younger than me, and you have only just graduated. I can understand. But if you have any problems, please come to me about them. I need to know."

Minerva nodded.

"I will, thank you, darling."

Soon their meal arrived. They went to their little table on the balcony and enjoyed it together. Around nine, they finished with their dessert. Albus started some music and stood. He held out his hand.

"Dance with me?"

"Of course."

She took his hand and they fell into step. Minerva rested her head on his shoulder. As the song ended, they met in a sweet kiss. They moved to the bedroom, and readied themselves for bed. Minerva went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She came back and found Albus in bed. He patted the spot next to him. Minerva crawled into bed, snuggling up next to him. He kissed her lightly. She deepened the kiss, running her tongue along his bottom lip. His hand wandered to her breast, but he stopped himself. He pulled back.

"We should get some sleep, Minerva. We have a long first day ahead of us."

She looked a bit disappointed, but she nodded.

"I suppose we'll have to wait until the weekend."

"Hmm, maybe not that long, but just for tonight."

He kissed her again. She snuggled closer.

"Goodnight, Albus."

"Goodnight, Minerva."

Minerva closed her eyes, and listened to Albus' steady breathing. It lulled her, along with him stroking her hair. He soon followed, fingers tangled lightly in her hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

August 9, 1944

"Now, I want a two foot essay on the complete transformation I have shown you today."

The class groaned. Minerva let out a little sigh.

"Once they are graded, I will pick the top two, and a prize will be given for each. However, if there is any plagiarism, any at all, you will receive no credit, plus detention for a month."

She wiped her hands of chalk dust and stood behind her desk. Soon, the bell rang. The students filed out, talking about the assignment. She smiled a bit to herself. She started to sit down, but came in contact with something soft that wasn't her chair. Warm arms encircled her waist and pulled her into a soft embrace. She closed her eyes and leaned into Albus.

"How was today, darling?"

"Fine. I'm rather tired, though."

"How about a nap?"

"That sounds good, but I can't."

"And why not?"

"I've got things to do. A bit of shopping and such."

"For what?"

"The wedding, of course. And, in case you weren't in here while I finished off my lesson, I have to find two prizes."

Albus nodded.

"Mind if I accompany you?"

"Not at all. In fact, we can even get a butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks, along with a bit of ice cream."

"Yes, that sounds good, I shall come with."

"Good."

Minerva turned to face him, placing her lips on his. They got into a passionate make out session, but were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. Minerva jumped up from her chair. She smoothed her robes, and walked to answer. Albus stood and grabbed a piece of parchment. He scribbled a note to Minerva and then disappeared. As he walked through the now open door, he grabbed Minerva's bottom and gave it a light squeeze. She jumped.

"Professor, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just fine, Miss Clearwater. Now, what is it that you needed?"

"I just wanted to ask if it would be alright to come into practice before class some days."

"I think that would be fine. I should be in here. If I'm not, the door will be locked, so those days won't work."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"You are welcome."

Minerva turned to go back to her classroom. She saw the note on her desk and read.

Dear Minerva,

I shall see you in our rooms in a few minutes. I have a surprise for you, that is in Hogsmeade. I wish to give it to you later.

All my love,

Albus

Minerva smiled and walked to her rooms. She found Albus sitting in his chair, reading a book.

"Hello, love."

"Ah, Minerva. Are you ready to go?"

"Just about. Let me grab my handbag."

She walked to the bedroom and grabbed her bag. They then left to go shopping.

Hogsmeade

Albus had left Minerva in the dress shop while he went to get is special gift. He hoped she would like it. Actually, there were three things to her gift plus another gift on the way. He went into the Hogs Head. Aberforth stood behind the bar. Albus waved at him, and then walked up to his brother's living quarters. He knew where to go, and he knew what he was looking for. He went to the spare room and moved the bed. Underneath was a loose floorboard with a safe hidden beneath that. He opened the safe and pulled out the first part if Minerva's gift. His mother's wedding tiara and ring. He placed them in a box and wrapped the box in wrapping paper. He placed everything back to the way it was. He left his brother's pub to find Minerva.

Minerva was in the dress shop, looking at a new wedding dress. The owner said a woman had it special ordered but had found that she did not like it. Minerva wondered why. It was a creamy white with little sequins. It was strapless and as she tried it on, knew it was made for her. The skirt was a pickup skirt. She was pleased with it as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She heard the shop door bell ring and checked the time. It must have been Albus. She walked to the dressing room and took off the dress. The shopkeeper came to her door.

"Are you alright dear?"

"Yes, I'd like this dress. It's perfect."

"Sure, dear. I'll get you a bag for it while I ring up the price. It's discount because it was a return."

"How much of a discount?"

"Well, it was originally two hundred galleons. The fabric used was hand-dyed and the sequins were put on in specific patterns. But, since the woman returned it, it's brought down to a price of 80 galleons."

"Why so low?"

"We'd had it up for sale for a while and no one wanted it. Of course, everyone who looked at it weren't the right size and they didn't want to pay to have it altered."

"Oh, well, lucky me I guess."

"Yes, lucky you. I'll be just moment."

"Thank you. Excuse me thought, is my husband out there?"

"Who is he?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh! Why, I do believe he is. He is looking at suits. Would you like to go talk to him? I'll get your dress together."

"Thank you that would be wonderful."

Minerva finished dressing and walked to Albus. She put her arm through his.

"I've found a dress."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I do believe you'll like it."

"Good. Shall we go get our drinks?"

"In a moment, I have to get my dress first."

"How much is this costing?"

"80 galleons."

"That's all?"

"Yes, a woman had special ordered it but didn't like it and it wouldn't sell so, I got it at special price."

"That's good."

She smiled at him. He was looking at a rather garish suit.

"Uh, no. That is not going to be something I want you to wear."

"Why not?"

"Albus, darling, that's not very nice."

"What should I wear then?"

"How about that nice set of midnight blue robes with the tiny stars on it?"

"All right, you win."

"Ha."

She gave him a quick kiss. They walked to the front of the shop. The dress was in the bag and Minerva paid for it. The two left for the Three Broomsticks. They shared a small sundae, and each had a butterbeer. Albus held Minerva's hand atop the table, feeling happy that they could have their relationship shown in public. Minerva took a sip of her butterbeer and looked around. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar face.

"Oh my gosh, it's Pomona!"

She looked at Albus, almost begging for permission.

"Go on, I'll wait right here."

"Thanks, Albus."

She got up and walked over to her friend. They hugged and chatted.

"How are you, Minerva?"

"Wonderful! I'm happily married, and soon we'll renew our vows."

"Who's this lucky man that won your heart?"

"Albus."

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Yes, the one and only."

"Oh, Minerva, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. And, I've another surprise for you. But, I'd rather have Albus there with me. Come on our table is just over here."

She brought Pomona to Albus.

"Ah, Miss Sprout, how are you today?"

"Just fine, Professor, but please call me Pomona."

"Good, and call me Albus."

"Come on, sit Pomona."

She did and Minerva sat next to Albus.

"We have some great news."

"Well, what is it?"

"Get used to being called Auntie Mona soon."

Pomona's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, Minerva! I'm so happy for you. For both of you."

"Thank you, Mona."

Minerva took Albus' hand and then took a sip of her butter beer.

"How far along are you?"

"A little over a month."

"Oh, Min, I can't believe it."

Minerva beamed.

"What else do you have planned today Minerva?"

"I have to stop at Honeydukes, to pick up a few prizes. Then, Albus and I are going to enjoy dinner together. After that, I've got nothing planned. Would you care to join me back at the castle? We can catch up."

"That'd be great."

"Meet us at the gates at seven."

"Alright."

Pomona got up and left. Minerva leaned into Albus, a smile on her face. She let a yawn escape her.

"Tired?"

"A bit. Just let me get those prizes and then we can go eat. It'll be good to be alone for a while."

"Yes, it will."

They left, paying the bill on their way out. They walked to Honeydukes. Minerva scanned the shelves for a prize. She decided on a small bag of Chocolate Frogs for each of the winners. She paid, and then the two walked to the Hog's Head.

"I'm glad your brother let us do this."

"As am I."

They walked in and then went upstairs. In an empty room stood a table, two chairs and a bed. The bed had rose petals scattered across it and the table was set with a candle. The room was very clean. Minerva smiled and then turned to kiss Albus. They backed over to the bed, falling on it to let the petals fly above them. Albus' hands wandered along Minerva's body. Her breasts had grown infinitely larger, and she seemed to be getting curves. He felt the small bump where her usually flat stomach was. He pulled back, smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just excited that you are pregnant."

"As am I."

They continued to kiss, exploring each other's bodies as they went. They went no further than holding each other without their clothes. They knew they could make love while she was pregnant, but they weren't quite ready to do that yet. Around dinner, they got up, dressed and ate. They then went back up to the school, walking slowly.

When Minerva and Pomona were chatting, Albus was putting together the surprise nursery for Minerva. Around nine, Albus called them into the room. Minerva gasped when she was what Albus had done. A magical rainbow was above the cradle, a rocker sat in the corner, a bookshelf with children's books was sitting next to the rocker and a changing table was at the far end of the room. The room was painted a beautiful shade of blue, perfect for boy or girl.

Soon, it was time for Pomona to go. The two women embraced, said their goodbyes, and wished each other well.

"That was fun."

"Yes."

"Thank you, Albus."

"Your welcome."

She kissed him lightly. They went to bed soon after.

Around midnight, Minerva awoke screaming. She was clutching her stomach, gasping for breath. Albus shot up.

"Minerva, what is it?"

"I-I don't know."

Albus pulled back the covers and gasped. Minerva's legs were covered in blood.

"Albus, what – is –it?"

"We have to get you to the hospital wing."

He picked her up and flooed her to the wing. He called to Madam Marsh. She came running. Albus lay Minerva on a bed, still screaming in pain.

"Albus, what on earth?"

"I don't know what's wrong. She woke up screaming and holding her stomach."

The healer ran her wand over Minerva. She gave her a pain killer to ease the pain.

"I'm sorry. Albus, she's lost the baby. I've got to take it out surgically. She's passed out and I doubt she'll be waking anytime soon."

Albus looked heartbroken. He nodded and then walked to Minerva. He stroked her hair, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Minerva. So sorry."

Tears fell from his eyes to her face.

"Albus, I must do it now. She'll lose too much blood otherwise."

Albus back away. Madam Marsh levitated Minerva to the back room. He followed. She then called experienced healers from St. Mungo's. Albus put on a pair of scrubs then stood at Minerva's head. They began the operation. Albus kept his face trained on Minerva's. Tears streamed down his face. He had lost his first child and it wasn't even born yet. As the healers finished the surgery, Madam Marsh wrapped the dead child in a blanket. She then set it on the table, and went to Albus. She rested her arm on his.

"I'm sorry, Albus."

"I just don't know how this happened."

"Sometimes it just does, Albus. There was no warning I presume?"

"No, she just woke up screaming."

"I'm sorry. If I could've saved it I would have. But it had been dead for a while."

"How am I going to tell Minerva?"

"It'll be hard, but you can do it."

"Thank you."

"I'll leave you two alone. You may wake her with the Ennervate spell, but let her sleep once you have told her."

"All right."

Poppy left. Albus waved his wand, waking Minerva. Her eyelids fluttered open. He cupped her face in his hand.

"Oh, Minerva."

"What happened, Albus?"

"Oh, darling, I'm sorry."

"Why? Albus, what happened?"

"The baby, Minerva, you lost the baby."

"Wh-What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He leaned down and kissed her face. Tears dripped from both of their eyes. Albus lay down next to her and held her as she cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

"It w-wasn't your f-fault, Albus."

"But I feel so bad."

Minerva kissed him. She nestled her head into his chest and held him. They fell asleep a short while later.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

August 27, 1944

Albus awoke that morning feeling sated. The night before, Minerva had given him the first part of his birthday present; a strip show from her in a new pair of lingerie. The made love after. They used protection, knowing it was too soon after losing their baby to try again. He felt Minerva stir and then shift herself so she was resting her head on his chest. She placed a kiss on it.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Minerva."

She wrapped her arm around his waist. She let out a yawn.

"I'm so tired, Albus."

"Sleep some more. It's only six."

"Happy birthday, dear."

"Thank you. Now rest up."

Minerva fell back asleep again. Albus followed soon after, still feeling tired from the night before.

Minerva woke around ten feeling rested. She felt Albus' gaze on her so she turned her head towards him. Scooted up to his face, being sure to rotate her hips just so as she did. Albus gave a low moan. She kissed him. Minerva then pulled back.

"It's Saturday, Albus. And it's your birthday. What do you want to do?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas."

"And what would that would be, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Oh, a few things that involve you, my darling Mrs. Dumbledore."

She giggled.

"And, I've got the day off from watching those students. We have today all to ourselves. I have few other birthday surprises left."

Albus' face lit up like a little child.

"But you only get them if you go and take a shower."

Albus nodded and got out of the bed. Minerva laughed and lay back in the pillows. She thought a few more minutes of rest would do her good. She closed her eyes and listened to the shower run.

The next thing she knew, she felt Albus' beard tickling her nether regions. She arched her hips, giving a little moan. She felt his tongue find her clit and flick across it. She moaned loudly, letting go of her senses. Albus then slipped his fingers into her and crooked them. Minerva let out a louder moan. As Albus brought her to her climax, she screamed his name. He came up to her face, kissing her and holding her as she came back from paradise.

"That—wasn't—fair."

"Why?"

"It's your birthday, not mine."

"But what if I wanted to do this for my birthday?"

"Fine. But no more. It's your turn."

Minerva kissed Albus with passion as her hands caressed his body. She moved down, placing a trail of kisses down his body towards his fully erect member. She placed a light kiss at the tip, getting a moan from Albus. She then went all the way down with her tongue.

"P-Please Minerva!"

She took her hand and wrapped it around him, starting a movement up and down. She then placed the rest in her mouth. She felt him coming inside her mouth and then swallowed. She came back up to him, rubbing herself along him as she went. She kissed his ear, his cheek, his nose, and finally his mouth.

"Now what do you wish to do, Mr. Dumbledore?"

He smiled at her devilishly. With a wave of his hand, Minerva's hands were tied together, attached to the bed posts on the headboard. He then did the honors of tying her feet to the foot of the bed. He kissed each of her toes as he went. She let out a deep moan, already aroused. Albus kissed up her legs, to her centre. He was teasing her lightly with his tongue, but pulled back and began to kiss up to her stomach.

"Albus, don't tease!"

Albus just smiled. He kissed a trail up to her breasts, carefully paying full attention to each one in turn. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, then pulled at it. Minerva gave a moan and arched her back to meet him. He grazed his teeth against the tight peak. Again, Minerva moaned. Albus then pulled back, which made Minerva whimper. He kissed her mouth, lightly at first, then with a fierce passion. He then went down, back to her centre. He lavished it with kisses before he found her swollen nub. He brought her to high heights of pleasure, some that she had yet to feel. She called out his name as he felt her come. He licked up her juices, then he came back to her mouth and kissed her. She was surprised at the new taste on his lips and tongue.

"What's that?"

"You."

"Oh!"

She found it erotic and sensual. She kissed him back. But soon, kissing was not enough.

"Albus, I need you."

He complied, placing his member at her entrance. He ran it along, teasing, while coating himself with her. He then slowly pushed himself in, letting her get used to him again. Her muscles stretched and they both gave a moan as soon as he was fully seated in her. He then rhythmically pumped in and out. She pulled at the restraints of her ties. She met his every thrust. Soon, they were both near release. Albus gave a final thrust and they both cried out. Minerva lay spent against the pillows, still tied to the bed. Albus was laying on top of her, his head laying on top of her breasts. He then rolled off of her, deciding his weight was a bit too much. She whimpered slightly when he left her body. He held her to him, kissing her temple. She gave a small yawn, followed by her snuggling closer to Albus.

"Sleep darling. We've got all day."

"But it's your birthday."

"Minerva, you work too hard. You are only seventeen. Just sleep."

Minerva nodded, closing her eyes. Albus stroked her hair, calming her.

"Albus, when I've gotten my cycle twice, we can try again."

"What?"

"We can try for a baby, after I've had two cycles."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Although I'm sad about losing our first baby, I want to try again."

"Okay. We can."

He kissed her again and then let her sleep.

Dinner

Minerva had a special dinner planned for Albus. She had made a cake for him, following a recipe her mother had used. It was yellow cake with lemon frosting. She added lemon drops to the top to spell, 'Happy Birthday, My Loving Albus'. She was sure he would love it. The elves kept it in the kitchen for her. She set the small table on their balcony, covering it with a white tablecloth. She set it for two, with a candle in the center. Albus had gone down to do some work in the staff room.

She set a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket. She didn't enjoy it too much, but she could tolerate it enough for celebration. She put on the dress Albus had gotten her when they had been at his house over the summer. She pulled her hair up in a curly French twist.

Earlier, while she was correcting papers, she felt the telltale cramps of her period creeping up on her. She gave a small smile, knowing her body was getting into balance again. Sure enough, around three, she had gotten it.

Now, she was waiting for Albus. She stood and looked out on the Hogwarts grounds. The sun was low in the sky, casting a long light across the lake. She let out a sigh. Things were different now, she had no parents, she was married, she had already lost a baby, and she was only seventeen. She really loved Albus and she wouldn't change being married to him for anything. But losing her parents and being pregnant and then losing a baby, that was a lot to take at her age.

Albus had walked into the room, saw Minerva standing in the balcony and gasped. She was so beautiful. He walked up behind her but stopped, hearing her sigh. It was a sad sigh, he could tell. He came up beside her, reaching for her hand.

"What's wrong, darling?"

Minerva looked up at him, the tears just waiting to fall. He enveloped her in his arms, holding her gently, but lovingly. The tears came then, along with sobs.

"I-I miss m-my parents. S-so much. And, I-I am only s-seventeen and I-I've already l-lost a b-baby."

She buried her head into his chest, letting it all out. Albus rocked her back and forth.

"I-I'm sorry, Albus."

"Hush, it's okay."

He kissed her head and continued rocking her. He had no time to look around the balcony before, but he saw the table set for two with a lit candle. He waited until Minerva was done crying before he questioned her.

"Have you set up dinner for us?"

"Yes. I thought it would be nice. And then, I stood here thinking."

"It's okay for you to think, Minerva. It's not wrong. It's okay to cry too. Why don't we go and have our dinner now?"

"Okay, but just give me a minute. Go sit down."

Albus went to sit down, as Minerva went inside to wash her face and call the house elves to bring up the dinner and the cake after. She walked back out onto the balcony and sat down. Moments later, their dinner appeared. Roast beef with mashed potatoes, along with corn and gravy, and some fruits.

"This looks good, Minerva."

"Thank you."

They ate in silence, each unsure of what to talk about. When they finished, a house elf cleared it away. In the dinner's place was the cake Minerva had made. Albus smiled, seeing the lemon drops and icing.

"Happy Birthday, Albus."

"Thank you, my darling."

He took her hand and traced a circle on the back of her hand.

"Well, dig in. I made it especially for you."

"You made this?"

"Yes, it was my mother's recipe. I added the lemon drops though."

"It's a perfect touch. Thank you."

He leaned across the table, careful of the cake, and kissed her. It started slow, with a brief brushing of his lips upon hers. Then, it became heated, Minerva ran her fingers through his hair. Albus stood, never once breaking the kiss, and pulled Minerva to him. He knew he couldn't dispel her bad mood right away, but he was going to work on it. With a wave of his hand, the cake floated into their room, leaving the table empty. That made it easier to transfigure into a soft blanket that fixed itself on the ground. Albus lowered Minerva down, followed by himself. He continued kissing her passionately, running his hands along her body. He ran his fingers along the sides of her breasts. She pulled back for air then, looking into his eyes.

"Albus, I've gotten my period."

He looked down at her, confused at first, but then realization dawned.

"Oh. Well, I've already had a wonderful birthday, I don't need anymore."

"That's not what I meant!"

She giggled and playfully hit him in the chest.

"I meant, that we are almost close enough to try for a baby again."

Albus smiled down at her and captured her mouth again. They stayed like that for some time. When they were getting tired, they got up and went inside. Albus' cake was sitting on the table, waiting to be eaten. Minerva went to cut it and gave a piece to Albus. He bit into eagerly, a huge smile on his face.

"This is magnificent! Minerva, however did you come up with this?"

"My mother's recipe is an indication. I added the lemon drops though, I knew you liked them."

"I do. Minerva you've out done yourself. This is such a wonderful birthday. Thank you, thank you so very much."

"You're welcome."

He leaned into kiss her, but she started to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You've laugh laugh, You've got frosting, ha ha ha, on your nose!"

Minerva leaned forward and kissed it off. She pulled back smiling. After Albus finished his cake, Minerva was trying to hold back a yawn.

"Tired?"

"A bit."

"We should get to bed. Tomorrow is Sunday and I think we should got into London for a bit. I've got to pick up a few things in Diagon Alley, plus, I've made reservations at a restaurant in town."

"All right."

Minerva stood and went to change into her nightgown. The dress she wore slid from her body, pooling at her feet. She took down her hair, letting her dark waves fall around her shoulders. She pulled her nightgown over her head. After she brushed her hair and cleaned her face, she walked into their bedroom to find Albus already in bed. She walked slowly over, her feet making a small sound on the carpet. She crawled into bed next to him, snuggling down in the blankets. Albus turned to her, then pulled her to him. They snuggled a bit before calming down to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Minerva was tossing and turning, finally getting out of bed to sit out on the balcony. Albus noticed her absence when she left the bed and awoke. He got out of bed, found the door to the balcony open and stepped out. She looked so beautiful sitting on the edge of the balcony, the breeze playing in her hair. Her hand was pressed against her stomach. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed a kiss to her cheek, only to find tears there again.

"Minerva, what's wrong?"

"Cramps."

Albus was confused and then it dawned on him. That was why her hand was pressed so hard against her abdomen.

"Are they that bad?"

Minerva nodded, a small sob escaping her lips.

"They hurt terribly. I just don't know what to do. No amount of pain reliever will help it."

"Oh, Minerva, I've got an idea."

Albus helped her down from the balcony and then carried her to the bathroom. He set her on the seat in their, then turned on the water. He got out several towels, laying them neatly on the floor.

"Get undressed, Minerva. I promise, this will help."

She did and when Albus told her to get in the tub, she did. He then grabbed a towel, got it wet and placed a light sticking charm on it to firmly hold it against Minerva's stomach. She let out a contented sigh, reveling in the soothing feel it gave.

"Any better?"

"A little."

Albus ran some more warm water into the tub, making sure it covered Minerva to just below her breasts. The water was very soothing to Minerva, making her tired and comfortable.

"How do you feeling now?"

"Mmmm, much better. Thank you."

"Not a problem. Now, let's get you dried off and put to bed."

Minerva merely nodded, letting Albus take the lead. He dried her off, put her nightgown back on and carried her to the bed. He lay her gently under the covers, making sure she was comfortable. He crawled in next to her, holding her lightly. They were asleep within minutes.

August 28, 1944

The next morning, Albus and Minerva were getting ready. Albus was in the bathroom, showering and Minerva was in the bedroom. When Albus came out, he had expected to find Minerva ready and waiting, but the sight that met his eyes was not what he had expected. He found Minerva lying on their bed, tears coursing down her cheeks, clutching her stomach. Her face was buried in a pillow, muffling the loud sobs that were coming out.

Albus was at her side instantly.

"What is it? Is it cramps again?"

Minerva just nodded, crying into the pillow.

"Now, Minerva, I can't do anything right now, but I'm going to call Madam Marsh. She'll be able to help."

Minerva nodded again. Albus ran to the fire, calling Madam Marsh to their rooms. She came in, a bit flustered.

"Minerva's got horrible cramps. They are so painful."

"Well, let me see her."

Minerva lay on the bed as Madam Marsh checked her.

"Minerva, I'm going to give you a heavy sedative. It'll keep you out long enough for these cramps to subside and for you to not feel them. Since you told me you are pretty much immune to pain relievers, I can't give you one."

Minerva just nodded, waiting for the sedative.

"I'm sorry, Albus."

"It's not your fault, Minerva. It's okay."

Albus held her hand as Madam Marsh gave her the sedative. Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

"Thank you, Madam Marsh."

"Not a problem, Albus. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

Madam Marsh left and Albus sat at Minerva's side for the rest of the day. He read to her and to himself, just to keep from getting bored. Then, he would stroke her hair, hold her to him and nap.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's the long awaited chapter

A/N: Here's the long awaited chapter! Sorry it took so long! Read on.

Chapter 11

August 29, 1944

When Minerva woke that morning, she felt much better than the day before. She stretched, then turned to look at Albus. He was fast asleep still, his eyes moving beneath his eyelids, dreaming.

She slowly got out of bed and went to take a shower. When she stepped out, she checked the time. Two hours until breakfast, plenty of time to get Albus up and ready to go. She dried off and got dressed. She then put her hair up in a bun, making sure none of her hair was loose. She walked to the bedroom, opting to wake Albus. She gently shook his shoulder then planted a kiss on his cheek. He rolled over with a groan.

"What?"

"Get up, Albus."

"No."

"Albus, come on."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm tired."

"Too bad."

"Minerva, I don't want to get up."

"Albus, you have to. You've got a school to run."

"Noooooooooo. I don't want to. You do it."

"Albus, come on. Be realistic, I can't run the school. That's crazy. Now get up."

"Mineeerrrrva. I don't want to get up."

"Albus, get off your lazy bum and get up. I don't see why you are so tired. You weren't the one lying in bed with cramps all day."

"I sat up with you."

"You didn't have to."

"But I did."

"And I thank you for that. But, you've got to get up."

"No."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What's my problem? What's your problem? All I want to do is sleep. Can't I do that?"

"No, you can't, you've got a school to run, in case you've forgotten. And, if you want to sleep in the same bed as me tonight, I suggest you stop this nonsense and move."

"Minerva, stop treating me like a child."

"Then quit acting like one."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Ugh, I don't have time for this. I'm going to breakfast without you. I suggest you make yourself a bed on the couch for tonight."

Minerva walked away from the bed, making her way to the door, which she slammed. She slowly made her way to the Great Hall, slightly fuming at Albus. She made her way down several flights of stairs, trying to get over the fact that Albus just wouldn't get up and wouldn't stop acting like a child. It was a petty thing to be upset about, but she still was. With an hour left until breakfast, the hall would have been empty, so Minerva decided to go to her office. She sat down at her desk, looking over a few papers before giving up and leaning back in her chair. She checked the clock. It was about time to go to breakfast, so she got up and made her way to the Great Hall. She sat down in a chair a lot farther away from Albus than being right next to him. She worked at her food, picking some cereal and fruit. She poured herself some lemon tea and sipped at it. Slowly, students filed into the hall. She just continued to eat. Soon, teachers were coming in, sitting down around her. She didn't talk to them, only saying hello if they did. She saw Albus coming in, but chose to ignore him. She didn't know if she wanted to or not, but she did it anyways. She looked down at her plate, all of her food was gone, so she stood and made her way out of the hall. Albus tried to get her attention, but she was too busy walking out the doors.

Albus was crestfallen, but proceeded to the head table. He merely picked at his food, not sure what he should do about Minerva. He decided a visit to her office, just before class would start. He stood, making his way out of the hall. As he walked to Minerva's classroom, he thought of ways to make her happy again.

Within a few minutes, he was at her door. He raised his fist, then knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, dear."

"Come in."

Albus pushed open the door slowly, looking around the corner. Minerva sat at her desk, marking papers. She didn't look up, just continued marking. He could tell she was still upset, her quill flying across the paper, her whole body rigid. He walked up behind her, moving his face to her neck. His lips caressed her soft skin, but she pushed him away.

"Stop!"

"Minerva?"

"Don't think you can come in here and try to get away with this morning. A kiss isn't going to fix things. Now, I've got a class in a few minutes, and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave so I can prepare."

"But . . ."

"No! Now get out."

Minerva pointed towards the door, glaring at Albus. He slowly walked towards the door, pausing just before he stepped out. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Minerva. I love you."

He turned and walked away, slowly making his way to his office.

Minerva stood there, trembling from anger, her magic coursing through her body. This had never happened to her before, her magic had never been so out of control. She felt it ready to release, ready to attack anyone and anything. Taking a few calming breaths, Minerva turned back to her desk and began working on more papers.

As students filed in, Minerva felt her magic flare again. She couldn't stop it this time, and it flew from her fingers, hitting the ceiling. The students screamed.

"Class . . . please go back . . . to the hall. And someone . . . get the Headmaster and Madam Marsh."

Minerva fell to her knees, the magic surging through her. It was crackling through the air, hitting the walls and ceiling. Desks broke, and the cages holding animals flew open.

"Oh . . . God . . . what's happening . . . to me?"

The noise from the animals seemed to push the magic to the edge, bolts flew through the air, hitting anything and everything. It looked like multicolored lightning. Minerva was now lying on the ground, her body limp, save her hands. They jerked every time the magic flew out.

What seemed like hours, but it had only been about five minutes, Albus came into the room. Casting a shield charm around himself and Madam Marsh, he slowly walked towards Minerva. Her classroom was in shambles, the animals retreated to corners and under broken desks, everything else lay on fire. The magic still shot out of Minerva, but it was weak and had lost its colors. Minerva was pale, her skin clammy, and her eyes a bit red. Her lids were heavy, but she needed to keep herself awake.

"Oh, Minerva."

Slowly, tentatively, Albus took down the shield, reaching for Minerva.

"Don't!"

Her voice was weak and quiet.

"You'll . . . get hurt."

"I won't."

Albus reached his hand to hold Minerva's head.

"Now, you have to stay awake, Minerva. Just for a little while."

Minerva's eyelids fluttered, but she nodded. She felt Albus' magic come in contact with hers, calming it and pushing it back down deep within her where it could rest and grow. Although it wasn't so good of it to grow too large, as it had done, Albus knew Minerva's needed to. She was powerful. As he finished, he allowed Minerva to close her eyes. She fell into a semi-peaceful slumber.

"Is she all right, Albus?"

"She'll be fine. Her magic was affected by her emotions, which were very high, mostly because of me. It got to be too much, so it came unleashed. I've calmed it for now, but if it gets out of control again, I'm not sure what I'll have to do."

"You don't think you'll have to bind her magic do you?"

"I hope not."

"Well, I'm going to take her up to the infirmary. Albus, someone has to take over her class, and since it's so last minute, I think you should. Don't worry, I'll call you if anything happens. She seems stable enough, and she'll be more so under my care."

"Okay."

So, Madam Marsh took Minerva up to the infirmary and Albus proceeded to teach all of Minerva's classes. At lunch, he bounded up to the infirmary, only to be told by Madam Marsh that Minerva was still asleep and he needn't disturb her. So, he went to eat then began teaching again.

After dinner, Albus trudged up to the infirmary. Thankfully, Madam Marsh allowed him in. He went to the private room where Minerva was, sinking down on the bed. Her skin was still pale, but a light rosy hue was on her cheeks. She was fast asleep, oblivious to him. He took her hand in his, rubbing tiny circles along it.

"Why must everything happen to you, Minerva? First you lose your parents, then you get married to me, then you get pregnant and lose the baby, and now this. Life is being unfair to you. I wish I could take it all away."

Tears shown in his eyes, but did not fall. He enlarged her bed, laying down beside her.

"Oh, Minerva."

He kissed her cheek, lingering for a long while. When he pulled back, he burrowed down into the blankets and spooned up against Minerva. He rested his hand in her stomach, tracing little designs with his fingers.

When Madam Marsh came in an hour later, she found Albus fast asleep, his hand still resting on Minerva's stomach. She left him, knowing this was probably the best sleep he had gotten for a little while.

September 1, 1944

Minerva lay in bed in the infirmary, counting all the stones on the wall in front of her. She knew Albus was teaching her classes. He had visited her often, now that she was awake and wasn't able to hurt anyone. Every time she thought about it, tears sprung to her eyes. She could have hurt someone or worse, killed someone.

The way she felt when the magic ran through her was so strange then what she had felt ever before. She was terrified of it, of the power it held over her when unleashed. Tears leapt to her eyes. Shakily, she wiped them away with her fingers.

"Why me?"

Again, tears sprang to her eyes. They fell fast and thick. Attempting to stop them, Minerva pushed the blanket to her eyes. Sobs caused her to hiccup and soon she was a mess.

Albus was walking to the infirmary, a merry spring in his step. He had gotten a dozen enchanted roses for Minerva, each one a different color, but changing every so often. They smelled wonderful as well. As he walked into the infirmary, he heard Minerva's telltale sobs. He had heard them quite a bit lately. He quickened his pace, wanting to comfort Minerva right away.

When he reached her room, he found her curled in a ball beneath the covers.

"Minerva!"

He ran to her side, placing the roses at the foot of the bed. He gathered her in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Minerva, shh, I'm here, everything's okay."

"No, everything isn't okay. Albus I lost the baby, I've lost my parents, and now I've got magic issues. What am I gonna do?"

She sobbed into his shoulder. He held her tightly to him, feeling completely heartbroken for her. Soon, she calmed down and was just resting against Albus.

"How are you feeling, darling?"

"Oh, Albus, I'm so tired and I'm so sad. Everything is getting all jumbled up. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Minerva, don't say that. We'll work through this. We're married. Do you remember the vows? In sickness and in health. Through thick and thin. We stand beside each other."

"Albus, I'm at the end of my rope."

"Minerva, you are only seventeen. There is no end of the rope for you yet. Stop thinking and talking like that. Minerva I love you and I won't let anything tear us apart. If you think I'd leave you or let you leave me because of losing a baby or having magic get out of control, you are sorely mistaken. Now that you are slowly getting better, Madam Marsh is allowing us to move you back to our rooms. That will be better than being in here, for sure. Minerva, please, I love you. Don't give up."

He placed a kiss to her lips and slowly, she returned it. All thoughts of giving up left her mind and other things she had been thinking were forgotten. She was happy here, in Albus' arms. He lifted her up and carried her out of the hospital wing. He let her rest her head on his shoulder. He walked to his office and then to their rooms. He set her on the bed, holding her close and placing kisses to her lips every once in a while.

After a while, Minerva fell asleep. Albus held her close, not wanting her to get frightened any more than she needed to. He sent a Patronus to Madam Marsh, letting her know what was going on.

Albus got out of bed to use the bathroom after a while and when he came back, he found a much happier Minerva in their bed. She was sitting up, a smile on her face.

"Minerva, how are you feeling?"

"Better. Much better."

"Good."

"I'm sorry, Albus. I shouldn't have said those things. I do love you and I don't want to give up. I'm just so sick of everything happening to me."

"I understand, Minerva. I understand completely."

He walked to the bed and placed a kiss to her lips.

"You should rest up now. We'll need you back on your feet so you can start teaching again. The students love you, Minerva."

"I hadn't gotten that impression when they weren't paying attention in my class."

"Some are like that. But, I've heard several say what a great teacher you are and how much fun they are having with you."

"Me, fun? You must be joking. I hardly am fun."

"You are fun. Plus, you don't have the older students."

"That's true. It'd be a bit strange teaching some of my old school friends."

"It would."

"That's another thing. I've got this wonderful job, but I'm fresh out of school. Anyone a year or so younger than me won't listen."

"You are much wiser than your own classmates, Minerva plus many that are older than you. In time, you will be able to teach them all. I'm only helping at the moment."

"I thank you for that, Albus."

She kissed him then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Albus, I think maybe we should wait to have a baby. At least a year."

"If that's what you want, I will do it."

"I just don't want to rush into it. The first one came as a surprise. I just want it to be planned. That way we can have everything ready and I can take vitamins and things."

"That sounds like a good plan. If you really want to we can."

"Thank you, Albus."

They sat in silence for a while and then Albus got them both ready for bed. In five minutes, Minerva was asleep. Albus watched her for a while but soon lost himself to sleep as well.

September 10, 1944

Minerva, feeling much better, decided today would be a good day. She would teach classes and then spend the evening with Albus. They had made a plan not to have a baby for a year. It would work out, because when they did conceive, they would have everything ready. Hopefully when it happened, there would be no miscarriage and no complications. But, Minerva would take all of the necessary precautions to ensure that it wouldn't.

As Minerva walked to breakfast with Albus, she let out a contented sigh.

"What?"

"I just feel so good today."

"That's wonderful."

Albus stopped and placed a kiss to her lips.

"Let's get to breakfast, Albus. I'm pretty hungry."

Albus chuckled. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the high table, Minerva took her place next to Albus. She poured herself some pumpkin juice and then served herself some bacon, eggs, and a pancake. She ate quietly, watching the students. Although she was only seventeen, she realized that she was rather wise and smart for her age. And she knew that these students looked to her for their education in Transfiguration. She couldn't let age get in her way. And then she smiled, for she didn't when it came to Albus. She reached her hand across the table to his and gave it a squeeze. He turned to look at her and smiled.

Minerva checked the time and decided she had to go and get ready for her class.

"I have to go, Albus."

"I'll see you at lunch."

Minerva nodded with a smile. She stood and left the hall, feeling Albus' eyes on her retreating form. She walked to her classroom, revising today's lesson. When she got inside, she went to her desk. She sat down and looked through a few papers.

After ten minutes, a few students filed in. When they were all in and seated, Minerva stood with a small smile.

"Today, we'll be learning how to transform an animal into a water goblet. If you will repeat my movements and say the incantation, it should turn out after some practice."

She demonstrated and then walked around to correct a few and praise others. Half ways through the class, she had them stop and begin to write an essay on the proper uses of the spell. She sat down at her desk and shuffled through some uncorrected essays. She marked a few before the warning bell sounded.

"I think that's enough for today. You all did exceptionally well. Work hard on your essays; I expect them to be done by the next class time."

The students filed out and then Minerva walked back to her desk. She let out a sigh. She revised some more essays and then awaited her next class.

When they arrived, she began the lesson. This class was double Transfigurations, so she had a longer lesson. By the time the bell was close to ringing, Minerva was ready to scream. It had gotten rather quiet after the lesson, but towards the end of class, the students were chattering loudly. She calmed herself, knowing her magic would spiral out of control again if she was like this.

"All right, everyone needs to keep quiet or I will double the amount of homework plus add something extra."

They quieted down then, all taking out their homework. Minerva sighed happily. Then, the bell rang. The students filed out and Minerva followed, locking her door behind her. She walked to Albus' office, knowing he wouldn't leave to lunch for a little while. She said the password and rode the steps to the door. She smoothed her hair and her robes and knocked.

"Come in."

She opened the door and stepped inside. Albus looked up from his paperwork and a smile lit his face.

"Minerva! I thought I'd have to come and find you."

"No. The other way around today darling."

She walked around his desk and placed a kiss to his lips. He deepened it by pulling her into his lap. He held her face in his hands and lightly stroked her cheeks. He pulled back, slightly out of breath.

"Oh, Minerva, the things you do to me."

"Hmm, I'm sure they may be quite similar to what you do to me."

"I don't deserve you."

"Nonsense. You do and I you. We deserve each other Albus, because we love each other in the same way."

"Too true."

"Come, let's go to lunch, I'm rather hungry."

"Let's."

She stood and waited as he finished off a final paper. He stood and held his arm to her and she took it.

They walked in silence for most of the walk, sharing gentle caresses from their fingers. To anyone watching, it would seem a mere adjustment of their hands into a more comfortable position but to them, it was so much more. As they reached the doors to the Great Hall, their pace slowed.

They walked in and went to the head table. Albus held out Minerva's chair for her. When the food appeared, everyone began eating.

When they were finished, Minerva and Albus left the hall.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, I've got my free period now and it's a double so I have the rest of the afternoon off. We could go into Hogsmeade. Or, we could stay here."

"Why don't we go to my villa? It's the weekend after all."

"Hmm, a vacation would be nice."

"Yes, it would."

"We'll do that then."

"Wonderful."

They walked up to their rooms and began packing.

"Will I need my dress?"

"Maybe."

"Okay. And my bathing suit?"

"No. It's too cold out for swimming."

"Hmm, you're right."

"But it's by the Mediterranean."

"Still too cold."

"If you say so."

She finished her packing and then helped Albus.

"All done?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

They walked down the stairs and ran into Filius Flitwick.

"Ah, Filius, Minerva and I are going on a little vacation. Can I trust you to be in charge?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

They walked on. Making their way to the gates, flirting shamelessly with each other on the way. Once outside of the gates, they took the familiar route to their villa.

"It is yours now too."

"I know, it's just strange to think of it that way."

"You'll get used to it."

"I'm sure I will."

They walk inside and put away their things.

"Well, what are we going to do now?"

"We'll go for a walk."

"A walk. Sounds like a good idea."

Albus led Minerva down to the beach.

"We'll walk along here until dinner."

"Wonderful."

She rested her head on his arm and the walked along the beach. When they walked far enough, Minerva conjured a blanket and sat down. Albus sat beside her. Minerva looked out at the water. She shivered a bit as they sat there so Albus took her in his arms.

"Let's rest for a bit."

They lay down beside each other, Minerva resting her head on Albus' chest. The sound of the water lulled her to sleep soon after. Albus watched her for a while until he too fell asleep.

They woke a short while later to water touching their toes. Minerva looked up but didn't move form the comfortable position she was in. She looked down to find the water lapping at their feet.

"Albus, wake up."

"Hmm?"

"We should get back to the house."

"Why?"

He pulled her closer.

"Because it's getting late."

"I suppose. Can it wait a few more minutes?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Because of this."

He pulled her as close as possible and kissed her passionately. He ran his hands down her sides, while his tongue searched her mouth. His fingers trailed down her thighs, granting him a moan from her. They were both getting aroused, Albus' pressing against Minerva's stomach.

"Albus, we should move this to a more comfortable place."

"Mmm, we should."

But, he continued his ministrations on her. She moaned his name; the sound coming out in a deep drawn out burr. Albus became harder.

"Oh, Gods!"

"I can't hold on much longer, Minerva."

"Take me, Albus. Take me here and now."

And he did, pulling her knickers down and plunging into her wet sheath. They both groaned in satisfaction.

Albus began to pump in and out at a slow pace. Minerva moaned as his fingers brushed along her curls and then hit her pearl.

"Albus!"

She arched back as he applied more pressure.

"Oh Gods!"

She could feel her climax building inside of her and she could tell Albus' was as well. He pushed into her harder and faster.

"Let go, Minerva."

She came, shaking with her orgasm. She screamed his name and she was vaguely aware of Albus calling hers before everything went black.

She gained her senses when she felt someone stroking her face.

"Minerva?"

She felt something soft underneath her and on top of her. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Minerva, darling, are you alright?"

She nodded slowly before looking around. They were back in their house, in the bedroom.

"How . . . how long have I been in here?"

"Only fifteen minutes. I think we may have been a little too rough with our love making."

Minerva smiled at him. A yawn escaped her lips.

"Tired?"

"Very."

"Rest then. I'll be right here."

She lay her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

She fell asleep not too long after, exhausted beyond belief. Albus stroked her hair relaxing her in her sleep. When he was sure she was in a deep sleep, he cast as charm on her. A glowing orb of light appeared from her stomach. His suspicions were confirmed, but he would leave it up to Minerva to decide. He settled down into the bed and attempted to sleep.

A/N: Review please. I'll try to update soon.


End file.
